Gyangu no tatakai
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Conoce la historia de Sonic, un inteligente, ingenioso y valiente adolescente, que vive diariamente peleas entre dos bandas. Descubre asesinatos, suicidios, maleficios, secretos, amores, desamores... Pasen, son siempre bienvenidos, entren en la mente de este joven rebelde, entren en el sombrío mundo de Sonic...¿Te atreves?
1. Shock and Nightmares

Todo estaba negro, lo único que iluminaba el camino era la luz blanca y pura de la Luna, y algunas pequeñas estrellas que parecían más pequeños puntitos blancos, pintados por una brocha.

Él iba caminando, a paso lento, con cansancio, deseando llegar al lugar al que se dirigía.

De su boca chorreaba un fino hilo rojo similar a los de la lana, pero este, más líquido y espeso.

Su ropa estaba rota, como si le hubieran tirado de ella hasta romperla, quizás ayudados por una navaja. Su brazo estaba morado, señal de que le habían golpeado con brutalidad, hasta el límite de que el chico creyó habérselo roto.

Sus ojos verdes estaban cansados, notaba que de un momento a otro se precipitaría al vacío.

Rendido y agotado, notaba cómo el sudor le caía de la frente, al igual que en su cuello y sus manos.

Definitivamente, esta sensación le dio una necesidad de beber agua, fresca y sana, estaba sediento. Tragó saliva. Llegó al parque, un lugar por el que pasaba siempre, aunque no era su destino ahora. Divisó no muy lejos, en mitad del parque, una fuente ancha, con un pico sobresaliendo en medio, de donde caían varios chorros de agua, ese agua que estaba buscando nuestro protagonista.

Este, acelerando el paso, se acercó a la fuente. Al poner una mano en uno de los chorros, y sentir el agua fría rozando su piel, sintió hasta que sus heridas sanaban, y sin pensarlo más, bebió y bebió de esta, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

El reloj casi marcaban las 12 de la noche, por fin el erizo terminó de beber. Se tocó la garganta y se la aclaró. Mojó una de sus manos, y con esta se frotó el brazo morado, intentando sin mucho éxito calmar el dolor que le producía. Se echó agua en los labios, limpiando los restos de sangre que le quedaban, y después se acomodó la rota ropa.

Acto seguido, volvió a caminar, pasándose una mano por sus espinas azules, peinándolas un poco, estaban muy alborotadas. Después de un rato caminando, llegó a una pequeña casa, la cual tenía la luz de la calle encendida, alguien lo estaba esperando en el interior. Cogió aire y entró. Dentro estaba una eriza rosada parecida al erizo, que se encontraba arreglándose el maquillaje, y otro erizo, este de color verde, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Ambos levantaron la vista para mirarlo, pero sus rostros no cambiaron al ver el estado del erizo.

-Por fin llegas, te hemos estado esperando- Comentó la eriza rosada, mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acomodaba la falda.-Llegas tarde.

-No empecemos-Dijo el erizo azul resoplando-Ya te dije que llegaría tarde.

La eriza iba a abrir la boca para soltar una bordería y responder, pero el erizo verde, con una sonrisa tranquila, se adelantó.

-Menos mal que has llegado unos minutos ANTES de la hora indicada, hora justa para ir a la cama. Mañana todos tenemos que madrugar. ¿Verdad, Sonia?- Dijo para mirar a la eriza rosa, la cual suspiró resignada.

-Tienes razón coleguilla, id a la cama-Dijo para después posar la mirada en el erizo azul.-Y tú pásame tu ropa, te la coseré.-

El erizo azul se quitó la chaqueta llena de rajas y se la pasó a la eriza, la cuál lo cogió y después le revolvió las espinas cariñosamente.

-En menuda pelea de gatos te has metido, Sonic. La chaqueta ha quedado hecha unos zorros-Dijo para después soltarla encima de la mesa, mientras el erizo se peinaba las espinas que le había revuelto.

-Dime al menos que les habeis metido una buena paliza a esos _Hanran _mierdosos.-Comentó el erizo verde viendo cómo la eriza cogía de una caja hilo y aguja, se sentaba, y empezaba a coser la chaqueta del azulado.

-La verdad es que los subestimé, son más duros de lo que pensaba. Hoy salimos empatados.

-¿Cómo acabaron los demás?-Dijo el erizo verde, sentándose en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante, a horcajadas, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos.

-Pues, casi como yo, menos Tails, hoy no se presentó a la pelea, aún sigue con las lesiones de la última.

-Pobre zorrito, va a matar a su madre adoptiva de un susto un día de estos-Comentó Sonia, sin apartar la vista de la chaqueta.

-Me preocupa más el "zorrito" que la madre-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No te pongas así Sonic...

-No me pidas eso Manic, no, no me gustó nada cómo pudo mirarme tan fríamente y a la vez decirle a mi mejor amigo desde la infancia "no me gusta que te juntes con gente basura como él", se va a arrepentir de haberme llamado basura a mi.-

El erizo verde se levantó, y le dio una palmada en la espalda con algo de fuerza al erizo azul, el cuál dio unos pasos hacia delante por el impacto.

-No te sulfures hermanito, la noche te hace mal al cerebro, mejor vayamos a dormir. ¡Hay mucho estudio para mañana!

-¿Estudio? ¡Tú no estudias Manic, tú te pasas el día tras un mostrador leyendo o jugando con una maquinita o flirteando con alguna chica, mientras yo estoy en una mesa estudiando como un condenado! Odio la tarea, y más odio verle la cara a esos _Hanran..._

-Son gente normal y corriente-Dijo la eriza cansinamente- sólo tienen una forma diferente de pensar.-La eriza cortó el hilo con los dientes.

-Son gente normal y corriente y también rastrera y bocazas y odiosos y ricos y...-el erizo habría seguido faltando el respeto pero la eriza le tiró la chaqueta ya cosida a la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

-Dejate de historias y vete a la cama ya-Dijo agobiada.

El erizo decidió no seguir con la pelea y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, el cual compartía con su hermano, y este lo seguía por detrás.

-¿Te duele el brazo?

-No, no demasiado.

-Déjame ver.- En cuanto estuvieron debajo de una luz que alumbrara lo suficiente el erizo observó el brazo de su hermano.-Menudo moratón-Dijo para sacar una crema de un cajón, para después abrirla y extenderla suavemente por el brazo del de ojos verdes. Este lo miró.

Su hermano siempre se había preocupado mucho por él. Tenía dos años más que él, un flequillo envidiable, y era tremendamente guapo. Dejó los estudios hacía algún tiempo, se dedicaba a vender en una tienda, y la verdad le iba bastante bien, sobretodo porque atraía a las chicas como la miel a las moscas, y eso aumentaba a la clientela. En ese sitio también trabajaba su amigo Knuckles, también amigo de Sonic. Manic era un tío alegre y divertido, inteligente a ratos, y siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar por sus amigos. A diferencia de Sonia. Ella parecía ser diferente a sus hermanos, usaba más la cabeza que los puños, ella también había dejado los estudios para poder trabajar y poder pagar las cosas necesarias para vivir, desde el fallecimiento de su madre. Superaba a Manic por un año más. Al ser la mayor, tenía una gran responsabilidad, y eso la obligó a madurar más rápido que los demás. Sonia es buena en su trabajo, demasiado la verdad, tal vez por ello tenga dos trabajos.

Y Sonic...bueno él...él era otro caso. Sólo hace falta saber que le gusta la velocidad. Lo que lo hace un erizo relajado, es un espíritu libre y aventurero, siempre se anda moviendo cuando, donde y como quiere. Y por eso se mete en algunos líos siempre. Él y su grupo de amigos se hacen llamar los _Kosokus. _No preguntes por qué esos nombres tan raros, pero así se llaman. Los _Kosokus_ y los _Hanran _son personas distintas, nunca se han llevado bien, por ello se pelean en ocasiones, y el erizo azul siempre ha sido uno de los primeros en lanzarse a la pelea, por ello sus hermanos ya no se sorprendían de sus magulladuras en el cuerpo, aunque de vez en cuando Sonia le reñía o le daba un golpe para que aprendiera, sin éxito.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó el erizo verde después de untar bien la crema en su brazo.

-Si...ahora solo necesito dormir...estoy cansado.

-No hace falta que lo jures.-Con la misma sonrisa tranquila Manic se metió en la habitación, seguido por Sonic, este se sentó en una cama y su hermano en otra. Ambos se tumbaron.

-Buenas noches hermanito.

-Buenas noches.- En cuanto el erizo azul cerró los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_No sabía por donde caminaba, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero sin hacer caso al miedo que le golpeaba por dentro, siguió caminando. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que había bajo sus pies, era tierra. La oscuridad pareció apartarse levemente, dando paso a unos pequeños rayos de luz, producidos por la Luna, que iluminaron el camino que seguía el erizo. Este caminó por un buen rato...hasta que sus pies le obligaron a parar en seco. La tierra tenía un gran bulto, como si hubieran enterrado algo allí no demasiado profundo. El azulado se fijó bien, y pudo ver sobresalir una mano de la tierra. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Se acercó con rapidez al cuerpo que había bajo tierra, empezó a excavar en aquella tierra, empezando a romper sus guantes por las piedras que había en esta, y haciéndose rozaduras, pero no le importó. El erizo temblaba, tenía que sacar ese cuerpo de ahí cuanto antes. Le vio la cara._

_-¡Charmy, Charmy! ¡Despierta!-Dijo el erizo moviendo levemente el cuerpo de la abeja, que aunque fuera levemente, respiraba.-¿¡Quien te ha hecho esto!?-_

_La abejita entornó los ojos para ver al chico, no pudo evitar que le salieran unas lágrimas de dolor._

_-Espio...no estaba...Vector...huyó...los...Hanran...me...atacaron...-Dijo con un fino hilo de voz.-Charmy no se pudo defender bien...eran muchos...Charmy fracasó...-Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la abeja._

_-¡Escuchame Charmy, no has fracasado! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Ya lo verás!-_

_La abeja lo miró, deseando que lo que dijera fuese cierto, y después cerró los ojos de nuevo._

_-¡CHARMY!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El erizo azul se despertó sobresaltado. Había sido un sueño. Bueno, no del todo. Aquello había ocurrido unos días atrás, desde entonces Sonic había tenido pesadillas de ese momento casi todas las noches. Recordó que llevó a Charmy al hospital, y que ahora estaba estable, menos mal que esa noche se peleó con Sonia y quiso dar un paseo por el bosque, si no, la abeja no lo habría contado.

Apretó los puños al recordar cómo el cocodrilo fue al día siguiente buscando a Charmy, avergonzado, porque al ver a tantos enemigos, al cocodrilo le entró pánico y salió corriendo, dejando a la abeja sola. Después de aquello muchos le habían perdido el respeto, y tuvo que aguantar algunos golpes de Sonic, pero más de Espio. Este, esa noche, había estado cuidando a su madre enferma, velando por que se recuperara, pero la enfermedad pudo con ella. Esa semana no fue precisamente la mejor.

-¡Sonic!-Exclamó Manic al ver a su hermano pálido y temblando.-¿Has tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla?-

El azulado asintió, para luego pasear su vista hasta el reloj.

-E-Es casi hora de levantarse.-Tartamudeó.-Vuelvete a dormir, voy primero a la ducha.-

Manic suspiró preocupado, y se volvió a tumbar. El erizo azul se levantó y, tal y como dijo, se metió en la ducha.

Mientras el agua fría le acariciaba el cuerpo el erizo pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando. Las peleas, las bandas, las muertes, las enfermedades, las palizas...En ese barrio, era lo normal. En ese barrio, fumar a temprana edad, pegarle a los niños más pequeños, acosar, enterrar a alguien vivo, llevar siempre una navaja consigo...eso era lo normal.

Después de terminar con la ducha, el erizo se vistió. Se puso la chaqueta que le había arreglado su hermana la noche anterior y unos pantalones vaqueros. Se miró al espejo. Cogió unas tijeras, y de su pelaje cortó lo que ahora sería su nuevo flequillo. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora estaban de moda. Su _Amienemigo _Shadow también se había cortado flequillo, su amigo Silver también, Tails...bueno él ya tenía desde siempre. Todos ahora tenían flequillo, ¿por qué iba a ser él distinto?

Cuando terminó su sesión de peluquería fue a su cuarto a coger la mochila, y encontró a Manic aún dormido. Sin hacer mucho ruido cogió la mochila y fue a la cocina, donde allí estaba Sonia preparando el desayuno.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Sin desayunar?-Le preguntó al verlo bajar.

-No tengo mucha hambre.-Contestó sin ganas, para abrir la puerta que daba al exterior.

-Que tengas un buen día.-Ella siempre decía lo mismo todas las mañanas.

-Tu igual.-Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta y cerraba, para caminar hacia su instituto.

Caminaba sin ganas, con la vista perdida, no había nadie aún por la calle a esas horas, o eso pensaba.

Delante de él caminaba una pegaso turquesa y de cabellos plateados y largos hasta la cintura. La reconocía perfectamente, era una _Kosoku _como él, estaba en su grupo, pero nunca intercambiaban muchas palabras. Sonic llegaba a pensar algunas veces que le caía mal.

Estaba a punto de saludarla, pero algo captó más su atención. Cerca de él caminaba una chica zorro rubia, de pelaje naranja claro, que al ver por el rabillo del ojo al erizo azul sonrió de lado. Ella era una _Hanran_, aunque no entendieron nunca muy bien por qué, no era la típica que buscaba bronca, pero sí sabían que era muy dura y le gustaba chinchar. Tal vez era por eso que no estaba con ellos...sería por su amor incondicional hacia molestar.

El erizo miró hacia delante, y se dio cuenta de que la pegaso había parado, y se encontraba ahora besando a un erizo dorado, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Sonic reconoció al erizo dorado, sabía que eran novios pero nunca los había visto besarse así.

La zorrita apuró el paso, pasando delante de ellos, y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡De mañana temprano y ya andamos causando nauseas a los demás! Existen los hoteles ¿sabéis?-Dijo entre risas para después irse.

La pegaso se separó del beso sonrojada y avergonzada. Bajó la cabeza y el erizo dorado suspiró. No quiso contestar porque la zorro ya estaba bastante lejos.

-"Empezamos bien el día"- Pensó Sonic.

_**Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Charmy, Vector...(c) SEGA**_

_**Aqua (c)-BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Astro (c)-Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Esmeralda (c) -SweetSilvy**_

_**Gracias por leer~ **_❤


	2. Beautiful Girls

Después de caminar un rato, llegó al instituto. Era la primera vez que el erizo llegaba tan pronto, normalmente llegaba cuando el timbre ya había sonado, algunas veces le ponían "Retrasos" en el parte de clase al pasar lista, y algunos profesores sospechaban porque algunas veces aparecía: "Primera hora: Presente

Segunda hora: Falta

Tercera hora: Presente"

Al final se dieron cuenta de que el erizo hacía pellas cuando quería.

En la entrada vio a un erizo negro con mechas rojas, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida. Vio como se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un cigarrillo y un mechero.

-¡Ey Shadow! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dijo simpáticamente el erizo azul. El erizo de ojos rojos profundos se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, para después mirar hacia delante, ignorándolo.

-¿No ibas a dejar de fumar?-Dijo acercándose.

-No te importa-Dijo mientras encendía el cigarro.-Necesito relajarme.

-Un cigarrito de vez en cuando está bien, pero dos paquetes todos los días está mal.-Dijo en tono burlón el erizo azul.-No querrás que María huya de ti cuando note que hueles a tabaco, ¿verdad?

-Que chistoso macho, me parto la caja contigo.-Dijo secamente para después apagar el cigarro sin haber tomado ni una sola calada e irse. El erizo azul rió.

-Qué fácil es molestarlo.-Dijo riendo.

-Hasta que te parta la cara-Dijo una voz detrás de él.

El erizo azul volteó, esperando a cualquier _Hanran, _pero no, era un erizo plateado con un flequillo raro.

-¡Cabeza Marihuana!-Dijo el erizo con una sonrisa.

-¡No me llames así!-Dijo acariciándose sus "plumas" de la cabeza. Sonic rió.

-¿Como tú por el instituto?-El erizo plateado se encogió de hombros.

-Me apetecía venir.

-Creí que estarías mal después de la pelea de anoche.

-Meh- Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.-Un par de moratones no pueden conmigo. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Blaze?

-Si, dándose el lote con un zorro blanco.-

Silver abrió los ojos como platos, lo que hizo que Sonic empezara a reír alto.

-¡Que es broma! No la he visto hoy-Decía limpiándose unas lágrimas de la risa.

-No tiene gracia Sonic...-Dijo, aunque ahora parecía más tranquilo.

-Ya, ya, ya sabemos todos que la líder del club femenino es solo tuya y que quieres dominarla tú, adelante machote.-Sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que el erizo plateado se pusiera rojo.

-Vete a la mierda Sonic- Dijo pasándose una mano por su especie de flequillo con forma de marihuana.-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a...

-¿Domar a una gata traviesa?- El erizo plateado le dio una colleja en la nuca al azulado.

-¡Jodete mierda!-Dijo para después entrar al edificio, mientras el erizo no paraba de reír mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Al ver que no llegaba nadie y vencido por el aburrimiento, el erizo azul se metió en el edificio, y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, donde habían pocas personas, pero seguían siendo personas.

Algo captó su atención, vio a una gata de cabello rubio y pelaje celeste, algo asomada al marco de una puerta, como esperando a alguien. El erizo azul sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?-

La gata lo miró. Tenía un ojo azul y otro dorado. Tenía una mirada profunda, casi que Sonic creyó que le podía leer el pensamiento.

-No, estoy bien.-Dijo para volver a mirar donde estaba con nerviosismo. Por el pasillo apareció caminando lentamente otra gata, esta de pelaje azul oscuro y cabello lila, que llevaba consigo muchísimos libros y papeles, tantos eran que le tapaban la visión y no sabía por donde iba. El azulado la reconoció enseguida, era una _Kosoku_ y era delegada de clase.

La gata rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y murmuró.

-Aquí está...-

Salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella, cogió la mitad de material que llevaba y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Llego justo a tiempo ¿eh?-Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo que la otra gata se sonrojara levemente.

-S-Siempre llegas a tiempo Nami...-Comentó a la vez que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, lo que hizo que la rubia sonriera más.

-¡Para eso estamos!

El erizo azul, que hasta ese momento había estado observando, solo pensó que esas dos se llevaban muy bien, hasta que algo le hizo mal pensar la situación. Las dos gatas pasaron a su lado y siguieron caminando mientras charlaban, el erizo azul bajó levemente la mirada para ver si por suerte la falda de la gata lila fuera muy corta o el pantalón de la rubia fuera apretado, y al bajar la mirada pudo ver como las colas de las gatas se habían entrelazado, acercándose la una más a la otra.

Esto desconcertó un poco al erizo, que se quedó parado unos segundos, pero después suspiró y dijo:

-¡No puede ser!- Y decidido a no rallarse siguió con su camino.

Por fin vio que la gente empezaba a llegar, dio un laargo suspiro de alivio y se apoyó en la pared para ver quien pasaba por ahí hasta que tocara la alarma.

Delante de él pasó la chica zorro rubia que vio antes, la _Hanran_ que se había metido con dos tórtolos _Kosokus._ A su lado, caminaba otra zorro, que reconoció a la perfección. Fiona Fox. No merece la pena describirla. Solo decir que es de las peores que te puedes encontrar, aunque sea una chica y algunos _Kosokus_ pensaran que tenía buenas curvas. Esa zorro tenía uñas, y si las sacaba...mejor que no.

Después vio pasar a la pegaso de cabello plateado, de la mano del erizo dorado. Se pararon en el pasillo, dijeron algo que el erizo azul no pudo oír por el barullo que había en los pasillos ahora, pero imaginó que estarían quedando para después o despidiéndose, porque volvieron a darse un corto beso pero intenso, y el erizo dorado se fue por un pasillo distinto al de la pegaso. El erizo azul y la pegaso estaban en la misma clase, así que Sonic pensó que la vería después. Siguió observando quién pasaba por el pasillo, y vio que la gente se hacía a un lado, pues estaba pasando la gata más respetada del lugar, la líder de lucha femenina, de nombre Blaze. Era la más dura de todas, siempre con la cabeza bien alta y dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Aunque Sonic siempre había pensado que era una perfecta _tsundere_, pues con los más pequeños, como una conejita que conocía como Cream y con Tails, era más paciente, tranquila y puede que hasta dulce. Pero levemente. Aunque con la que más dura era es, sin duda, es con Silver. Sabiendo que es tsundere y lo mal que trata a Silver, Sonic ya había deducido que en verdad le gustaba, y por eso era tan dura. Obviamente el erizo plateado estaba loca por ella, lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero la gata nunca lo había apreciado como se merecía. Después de que la gata cruzara el pasillo, volvieron a apelotonarse, hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada a clase.

El erizo de ojos verdes se estiró, y caminó hacia su clase.

Al entrar vio que ya estaban casi todos los _Kosokus _y algunos _Hanran, _entre estos, la pegaso turquesa, el erizo plateado, la gata lila, la zorrita rubia, y alguno que otro más. Sonic tomó asiento, y después de un rato entró el profesor, pero eso no hizo que los demás callaran.

Mientras el profesor trataba de poner orden (sin éxito), entró una eriza rubia que iba en silla de ruedas, empujada por el erizo negro de mechas rojas. Exactamente, la eriza rubia era María. Era _Kosoku_, como Shadow, pero ella nunca había querido pelear, era más de paz, así que nunca se había metido en pelea, solo quiso ser una _Kosoku _para estar cerca de su amor platónico, Shadow, pero eso le hizo mal, ya que el erizo negro no podría estar siempre protegiéndola, y era cuestión de tiempo que una rosa delicada como ella acabara en el estado que ahora estaba.

Desde ese día, el erizo de mechas rojas no se había separado de ella demasiado tiempo, incluso ahora vivían juntos, porque Shadow no tenía familia, era huérfano, y el abuelo de la eriza rubia estaba siempre trabajando, por lo que no tenía tiempo para su nieta.

Shadow empujó más la silla de ruedas, entrando en la clase, mientras María sonreía amablemente al profesor y pedía perdón por llegar tarde.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos y por unos segundos reinó el silencio. El erizo negro cogió a la eriza en brazos y la sentó en la silla.

-Perdón por causarte tantas molestias Shadow...

-Shh, ya sabes que no es molestia.-Dijo dulcemente y acariciando su cabeza, incluso sonrió levemente, lo que hizo que la eriza se sonrojara levemente y sonriera muy tímidamente.

El erizo negro dejó la silla de ruedas cerca de la eriza, y se sentó al lado de esta, tomándole la mano y mirando al resto de alumnos.

-Meteos en vuestros asuntos cotillas sin vida.

El comentario hizo que todos los presentes siguieran hablando de sus cosas, mientras los demás alumnos iban llegando. El profesor intentaba callarlos inútilmente, hasta que en la sala entró una joven eriza rosa de cabello corto hasta el cuello, unos hermosos ojos color jade, una camisa roja bastante pegada y una falda que le hacía juego bastante corta. Los chicos de la clase se quedaron mirando a la recién llegada, la cual le dio un papel al profesor.

-Necesito que me firme esto.-Dijo con una voz tranquila.

Al erizo azul se le iban a salir los ojos mirando a la eriza, se fijó bien en su cuerpo, estaba buenísima. Notó que empezaba a sudar frío, y que el corazón le latía más rápido. Se mordió el labio instintivamente, y un par de pensamientos pervertidos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza.

Mientras el profesor firmaba los papeles, interrogó a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amy Rose.-

Amy, Amy, Amy, el nombre le retumbó al erizo por unos segundos. La eriza se movió poniéndose frente al profesor, lo que le dio a Sonic una visión perfecta de su trasero, lo que le hizo babear como el que ve un inalcanzable plato de pollo con patatas.

-¿En qué clase estás? ¿Eres nueva? ¿De residencia?

-Soy nueva, estoy en la clase A, y no, no soy de residencia. Me he mudado aquí hace poco.-

Después de que el profesor terminara de rellenar los papeles y terminar su interrogatorio, la chica los cogió.

-¡Eh, amiga!-Le dijo la zorrita rubia, haciendo que la eriza rosa se diera la vuelta.-¿Qué eres, _Kosoku _o _Hanran_?

-No permito preguntas de bandas en mi clase, jovencita- Intentó meterse el profesor, pero nadie le hizo caso.

La eriza sonrió de lado, mirando a todos los presentes, en especial al erizo azul, pero no se notó.

-_Kosoku _parece más divertido_-_Dijo para después salir por la puerta, haciendo que Sonic se tocara la garganta la cual tenía seca. ¿Era de su grupo? ¡Entonces la vería más veces! Ese pensamiento alegró tanto al erizo que dio un laaaaargo suspiro que hizo sospechar a más de uno.

-Tiene buen culito ¿eh?-Dijo la zorrita rubia dándole una patada por detrás al asiento del erizo, empujándolo hacia delante.

-Te has dado cuenta tú también ¿eh?-Dijo tranquilamente, lo que hizo que la zorro riera y se volviera a incorporar.

-Qué mal están las cabezas, y las hormonas ya ni te cuento-Se dijo para sí misma.

La pegaso la miró de reojo con cierta molestia, recordando que ella había interrumpido el momento que estaba teniendo con su novio, y la zorro se dio cuenta, y la miró. Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?

La pegaso se encogió de hombros, como pasando del tema.

-Vais a cortar.-

La pegaso la miró con ojos como platos, después se mordió el labio.

-"No pierdas la paciencia Aqua, por lo menos no en clase."-Pensó, mientras la zorro se reía cada vez más alto.

-Señorita Esmeralda, como no se comporte va a salir usted de mi clase hacia jefatura.

-Oc profesor, oc.-Dijo secamente, pasando del tema mientras bostezaba.

El profesor suspiró. Y empezó a pasar lista, mientras pensaba que un día de estos, si no mataba a ningún alumno, se cortaría las venas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era cambio de clase, ya era la última hora, la hora más deseada por los alumnos que allí se encontraban.

Shadow estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, y estos sobre la mesa. Dormía tranquilamente mientras María le acariciaba dulcemente las espinas, sonriendo mientras lo veía.

La zorro estaba mirándose las uñas, y las acariciaba, pensando en que le hacía falta un nuevo repaso de esmalte. La pegaso estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, la gata lila estaba mandándole SMS a alguien, probablemente a la gata rubia, el erizo plateado estaba dibujando en su cuaderno muchas Blazes, unas con cara tímida, otras con cara pícara, pero sobretodo remarcaba el cuerpo de esta, sobretodo los pechos (que en realidad no eran tan pronunciados...) y Sonic estaba recostado en su asiento, mirando al techo aburrido.

Entonces vio entrar a un erizo de pelaje morado al cual no conocía, tenía ojos dorados y su flequillo le tapaba un poco el ojo derecho.

El erizo entró sin pedir permiso, y se acercó a la pizarra, la cual estaba situada cerca de la pegaso. El chico cogió unas tizas de esta, y la turquesa levantó la mirada para mirarlo.

-Hola, Eclipse.-

El erizo la miró por el rabillo del ojo, chasqueó la lengua y se fue ignorándola, lo cual hizo suspirar con pesar a la pegaso.

Sonic miró a la chica, se había dado cuenta de que últimamente se metían bastante con ella, algunas veces hasta la ignoraban sin razón. Era de su grupo, así que no tendría problema en acercarse a ella y hablarle, así que así lo hizo. Se levantó y se acercó a la pegaso, la cual siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno, habiéndose percatado de que el erizo se estaba acercando a ella.

-Hola.-Saludó alegremente. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-¿Quién era ese?-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró de reojo, y respondió cansadamente.

-Eclipse.

-¿Es _Kosoku_?

-Ojalá.-Respondió con un leve suspiro.-Es un _Hanran, _hace tiempo eramos amigos, pero es un idiota, como casi todos los chicos, por no decir todos.-

Aqua tenía carácter, Sonic siempre había tenido cierto alejamiento con ella por eso, le parecía otra tsundere, pero en menos nivel comparada con Blaze. Aunque siempre le había gustado el cuerpo que tenía esta pegaso, sintiéndose algo atraído por ella sexualmente, y no era el único. Pero el caso era ese: a Aqua, Sonic le caía mal, o daba a entender eso.

-¿Algo más que quieras cotillear?

-No se trata de cotillear...es sólo que quería saber por qué tenías esa cara.

-Es mi cara de siempre.-Dijo con algo de molestia en la voz.-Ahora, ¿quieres largarte de una vez?-

El erizo frunció el ceño. En ese momento le habría dicho que no aguantaría mucho la relación con su novio con ese carácter, pero decidió que callarse era lo mejor. Así que se levantó del asiento y se fue a su asiento de nuevo.

-"¿Puede ser esto peor?"-Se preguntó mentalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por fin era momento de salir, Sonic estaba saliendo por la puerta, y pudo ver como Shadow se alejaba con María en la silla de ruedas, llevándola a su casa, a Silver siguiendo a Blaze, la cual caminaba con agobio, aunque en realidad le gustaba saber que estaba siendo perseguida por ese erizo. Luego vio en una esquina a la pegaso pegada a la pared, y al erizo dorado diciéndole algo, mientras esta sonreía dulcemente, en pocos momentos empezaron a besarse, Sonic ya estaba pensando que tanto beso no podía hacerle bien a nadie. Entonces vio aparecer a la zorro rubia, lo que significaba que aquel beso iba a durar muy poco.

-¡Vais a cortaaaar!-Les gritó para después irse riendo. Aqua se separó del erizo dorado, y la miró con odio.

-¡Ya te pillare!-Le gritó molesta, mientras Esmeralda no paraba de reír, uniéndose a un pequeño grupo de _Hanran _que por ahí pasaba.

El erizo dorado la calmó con palabras y caricias, lo que hizo que la turquesa se calmara y sonriera levemente. Entonces apareció una eriza de pelo muy largo y castaño y pelaje azul, que llamó al erizo dorado.

-¡Astro! ¿Vamos a casa o me adelanto?-Llegó a escuchar el erizo azul.

El erizo dorado volteó.

-Enseguida voy.-Miró de nuevo a la pegaso y le besó la frente, despidiéndose de ella, y yendo con la eriza de pelo castaño, que era más bajita que él, y se le notaba más infantil. Ambos se fueron caminando, y la pegaso se fue por otro lado.

El erizo azul paseó la mirada por el patio, y vio a la eriza rosa que había visto hacía unas horas en clase, y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, causándole algo de dolor al principio, aunque luego le resultó agradable aquella sensación.

Agitó la cabeza, y cuando vio que la eriza se iba, suspiró y siguió su camino, aunque esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, volver a verla.

_**Jodete Aqua~ (? (te quelo mucho :3)**_

_**Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Fiona...(c) SEGA**_

_**Aqua, Eclipse, Akira © - BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Astro © Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Esmeralda © SweetSilvy **_

_**Claudia, Nami © Amy-Rose-FanGirl (me)**_

_**Gracias por leer ~ **_


	3. Haiboku

_Era un cálido día de verano, el sol brillaba intensamente, los pájaros cantaban, y los demás animalitos descansaban tranquilos en sus madrigueras y nidos._

_Parecía un día perfecto, pero no lo era del todo._

_En el patio trasero del instituto, después de que tocara el timbre de salida, se produjo una pelea._

_Sonic, Shadow y Tails se encontraban peleando contra dos Hanran. Los Kosokus los ganaban en número en esta situación, pero estos dos Hanran estaban resistiendo demasiado, además de que eran bastante duros y no se dejaron caer tan rápido como los tres Kosokus creyeron._

_Mientras peleaban, alguien los observaba escondida tras un muro, asomando tan solo la cabeza y mitad del cuerpo. Observaba, sobretodo, al erizo negro. La eriza rubia suspiraba por él, velaba porque estuviese bien, y además que ganara la pelea._

_Decidió no seguir allí, si la descubrían, no quería ser una carga, y menos una molestia, para el erizo negro._

_Empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar, hasta llegar a un pequeño cruce de una carretera, que debía cruzar para llegar a su hogar todos los días. Paró justo en frente del paso de cebra que a penas se veía, estaba desgastado por el paso de los años. Miró a derecha e izquierda, y al no ver pasar ningún coche, ni que se aproximara ninguno, caminó para llegar al otro lado. Craso error. _

_Sin que nadie pudiera deducirlo e impedirlo, un coche negro, de buena marca, que corría a una velocidad impresionante, a duras penas giró la curva de la carretera, para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia María._

_Esta miró el vehículo y se quedó paralizada del miedo, enmudeció, así que no pudo gritar, y con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos como platos, y pudo reconocer a quién conducía a duras penas: Scourge the Hedgehog, "líder" autoproclamado de los Hanran, y Fiona Fox, de copiloto en el vehículo. Ni siquiera trataron de frenar, entre risas y miradas distantes, atropellaron a la inocente eriza rubia._

_Después de eso, sólo fueron borrones y sombras lo que María vio. Y una voz lejana. Que gritaba su nombre. Una mancha negra se aproximó a ella y la agarró con suavidad, la eriza pudo notar el miedo y la rabia que tenía aquel erizo negro que la sujetaba, comprendió que le importaba y que no quería perderla. _

_El erizo lloraba de verla así, y entonces ella, tras musitar algo con un suave hilo de voz, cerró los ojos dejándose caer en los brazos del erizo negro, el cual, con toda su ira y todas sus fuerzas gritó el nombre de aquella eriza._

"_¡MARÍA!"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos, sentándose rápidamente en el sofá en el que estaba tumbado hasta hace unos segundos, y respiró agitado. Otra pesadilla. Bueno, más bien era un _flashback_, como le había pasado en el sueño de la noche anterior. Efectivamente, aquello que había soñado, era la razón por la que María ahora iba en silla de ruedas. Era una lástima, pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Miró la hora, eran las 17:25 de la tarde. Recordó que nada más llegar del instituto, y habiendo comprobado que Sonia y Manic seguían en sus respectivos trabajos, se había acostado en el sofá, y pensando en las musarañas, se había quedado dormido.

Se estiró levemente, pensando en lo que había soñado. Ya había soñado con dos _Kosokus_ que habían sido heridos de muerte, primero Charmy, al cual le dieron una paliza y enterraron vivo, y con María, a la que habían atropellado, y la habían dejado parapléjica. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? Se preguntaban todos una, y otra, y otra vez. Pero estaba claro, los _Hanran_ ya habían demostrado, que querían verlos a todos muertos.

Sonic se levantó del sofá, y con paso cansado, fue a la cocina. Tenía la garganta seca. Un poco de agua fría no le haría mal.

Sacó del frigorífico una botella grande de agua, la abrió, y bebió. Estaba demasiado fría. Notó por un instante que el frío le bajaba por la garganta, y a la vez, subía hasta su cabeza y helaba sus pensamientos.

Desvió la mirada lentamente, mirando toda la cocina,todos los cacharros que había de por medio, algunos platos sucios en el fregadero, un poco de comida en una bandeja lista para ser calentada que había preparado Sonia para cuando ella y Manic volvieran de trabajar y poca cosa más.

Fijó su vista en la ventana. Entonces vio, que a toda velocidad, pasaba por delante de su ventana una moto roja oscura. No le dio tiempo a ver quién la conducía, o mejor dicho, el motorista llevaba un casco de seguridad negro que impedía ver su rostro.

Terminó de beber agua y volvió a dejar la botella en el frigorífico, viendo pasar, unos instantes después, otra moto, pero esta negra, y esta vez, sí pudo distinguir la figura que la conocía. Esas espinas doradas eran inconfundibles. Era Astro.

Al erizo azul entonces le picó la curiosidad. Se imaginó que el erizo dorado estaba persiguiendo al motorista de la moto roja, pero, ¿quien sería ese tipo? Decidió ir a averiguarlo.

Cogió las llaves antes de irse, cerró la puerta y fue caminando rápido siguiendo las motos. A Sonic le bastaba andar rápido para alcanzar cualquier cosa, era un erizo muy rápido, así que no le suponía dificultad alguna alcanzarlos, por muy rápidas y buenas que fuesen sus motos.

En unos instantes, pararon. Sonic mantuvo un poco más tiempo las distancias, no querían que notaran su presencia, o por lo menos no aún. Por lo visto el de la moto roja se había quedado sin gasolina o se le había pinchado una rueda, porque se cayó de la moto y se arrastró por el suelo tratando de alejarse del erizo dorado. Esté sin problemas, lo alcanzó.

Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, apoyándolo contra la pared asfixiándolo, y haciendo que el chico se elevara un poco del suelo, era más bajito que el erizo dorado.

Este le quitó el casco, y Sonic ya pudo distinguir de quién se trataba. Era un _Hanran, _pero al igual que la zorrita rubia, no era de meterse en peleas, solo cuándo era realmente necesario, y se la pasaba gastando bromas, tirando bombas de broma de todo tipo a la gente, resultaba bastante molesto. Era un pato verde, que llevaba un pañuelo rojo, y en esa ocasión, Sonic pudo ver que tenía un ojo morado y un raja profunda desde la sien hasta el mentón, y se notaba que era reciente, pues la sangre no dejaba de fluir.

El pato intentó hablar, pero el erizo dorado le apretó más el cuello, impidiéndoselo.

-Déjate de chorradas, Bean.-Le dijo fríamente.-Esta vez no escaparás.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, el erizo empezó a golpear al pato, que soltaba gemidos de dolor como podía, el erizo lo estaba matando. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones, aquello al erizo azul no le pareció del todo bien. Le encantaba ver sufrir a los _Hanran, _pero en ese momento pensó que el _Kosoku _estaba haciendo mal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó, y colocó una mano en el hombro del erizo dorado.

-Te estás pasando.-Le advirtió. Este lo miró con desprecio, dejando de golpear al pato, para después soltarlo. Este, cayó al suelo sentado, se tocó el cuello con una mano y empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras no podía evitar que le cayeran unas lágrimas.

-No somos asesinos.-Le dijo seriamente al erizo dorado, el cual se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de controlarse para no golpear también al erizo azul. Se acercó en silencio a su moto negra, se montó en ella y se fue sin mediar palabra. Pero esto no le sorprendió al azul. Sabía que Astro era así.

Se fijó entonces en el pato verde, el cual seguía en la misma posición. El pato miró al erizo azul, con desprecio, como si no le agradeciese aquella ayudita.

-¿Tú que miras atontao?-Dijo levantándose lentamente, con ganas de gritar de dolor, pero por orgullo no lo hizo.

-De nada.-Dijo el erizo azul frunciendo el ceño.-A la próxima no te va a salvar nadie.-

El pato se dirigió a su moto, mientras decía por lo bajo "¡JA!". Incorporó la moto, y empezó a caminar con ella, probablemente, a una gasolinera.

El erizo suspiró y empezó a caminar nuevamente. Empezaba a rayarse preguntándose: ¿qué cosa habría hecho Bean que fuera tan horrible como para que el erizo dorado, normalmente tranquilo, le diera esa paliza de muerte?, se formuló esa pregunta una y otra vez, sin poder darle una respuesta, aunque había varias opciones girando en su mente. Pero al divisar dos figuras, no muy lejos, salió de sus pensamientos. Distinguió a un zorro blanco, Shiro, que hablaba con Tiara Boobowski.

¿Qué sabía Sonic de Shiro? Bastante poco, un _Kosoku_ que hacía las cosas a su manera, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba entre chicas, y no era exactamente para hablar de zapatos. Era bueno en pelea, si, pero un poco mujeriego también. Pero bueno, eso nunca les molestó a los demás, solo les molestaba cuando flirteaba con alguna chica que ya tenía marca territorial.

¿De Tiara Bobowski? Un caso bastante diferente. De ella el erizo azul no sabia nada, incluso dudaba si era erizo, o zorro. o no sabía qué era. No sabía si era _Kosoku _o _Hanran, _nunca la había visto en una pelea, era una pueblerina normal y corriente. Bueno, no del todo normal. Destacaba porque estaba buenísima, siempre poniéndose esa ropa tan provocativa, los chicos no podían resistirse a sus encantos.

Se acercó un poco más el erizo azul para oír de qué hablaban. El zorro blanco trataba de ligar con ella.

-¿Así que te gusta esa banda? ¡A mí también! Nos parecemos mucho, ¿no te parece?-Le decía sonriendo de lado y levantando las cejas, a lo que Tiara respondía rodando los ojos y dando un suspiro cansado.

-Aha...-Musitó.

El erizo se disponía a decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-¡Muuuujerieeeego!- Le gritó alguien por detrás, obligando al zorro blanco a voltear, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de una eriza de no más de 13 años de edad, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, que reía levemente.

-¿Mujeriego?-Preguntó Tiare confusa.

-Estoy ocupadito ahora Clau...-Trató de cambiar de tema el zorro.

-¿Dónde está Honey? ¿no estabas con Rouge el otro día? ¿y por qué mirabas de esa forma a Blaze? ¿Donde están todas ellas?-Dijo la eriza tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Honey? ¿Rouge? ¿Blaze?-Dijo Tiare mirando mal a Shiro.-¡Hmpf!

-D-Dejame explicarte...-Dijo el zorro nerviosamente, lo que hizo que la eriza empezara a reír.

-Piérdete.-Dijo Tiare, poniendo fin a la discusión, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, alejándose.

El zorro blanco se quedó unos segundos parado, para luego mirar a la eriza de pelo castaño.

-¡No tiene gracia!-Dijo hinchando las mejillas.

-¡Perdón, perdón, no lo pude evitar! ¡Es que eres un mujeriego!-

Empezaron a discutir pero ambos acabaron riendo, y el erizo azul dio un largo suspiro, sonriendo divertido al ver la escena. No todo en el barrio eran peleas, después de todo. Aún quedaba espacio para la risa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonic acababa de llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta con las llaves y entró. Eran las 21:45, así que Manic ya estaba en casa, y pronto estaría Sonia.

El erizo verde se encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. A Sonic le extrañó aquello, sabía que Manic fumaba desde pequeño, pero no lo hacía en casa, y además de eso, solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso y necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Fumando en casa?-Le dijo Sonic mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba las llaves en su sitio.

-Hay que aprovechar que no está Sonia para regañarme.-Mintió el erizo verde esbozando una gran sonrisa, para después apagar el cigarro en el cenicero y abrir las ventas para que el humo desapareciera.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy el trabajo?

-Pues bien...la faena de siempre...-Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y miraba a la televisión.-Quiero ya las vacaciones...

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Dijo sonriendo Sonic para sentarse a su lado.

-Meh...¿y como fue tu día?-Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues bien, peleas, amenazas, bromas, tortolitos besándose, Shiro ligando, María en silla de ruedas, Astro dándole una paliza a Bean, y poca cosa más.

-Wow, hoy fue un gran día ¿eh?-Ambos rieron levemente mientras el erizo azul asentía con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación o empezar una nueva aún más loca, llegó Sonia. La eriza estaba reventada de tanto trabajar, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Hola chicos-Dijo dejando una bolsa a un lado y quitándose su chaqueta, dejando ver la camisa blanca pegada y corta que llevaba puesta.-¿Cómo lo lleváis?

-Bien, bien.-Respondieron los erizos, sin detallar nada.

Charlaron un poco de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Sonia se metió en la cocina y empezó a calentar la comida.

Una noche normalita en la casa de los hermanos Sonics.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche ya había caído, no se veía nada, solamente lo que la escasa luz de las farolas llegaba a iluminar. Una figura pequeña caminaba entre las sombras, hasta parar justo debajo de una farola. Era la eriza de pelo castaño, pelaje azul y ojos azules, que estaba volviendo a su casa, sola.

Se le había hecho bastante tarde, se había quedado embobada mirando el anochecer, y cuando quiso darse cuenta era más tarde a la hora de la que su hermano le dijo que volviera a casa.

Le daba miedo caminar sola, pero no quería demostrarlo, ni quería molestar a su hermano llamándolo y pidiéndole que fuera a buscarla, así que caminaba lentamente hacia su casa.

Entonces pudo oír que alguien se acercaba, o tal vez más de una persona. Oyó motos, tal vez dos, que se acercaban lentamente, como queriendo sorprenderla por la espalda, pero el ronroneo de sus motos no pasaba desapercibido exactamente.

La eriza volteó, y efectivamente vio acercarse a dos figuras, así que aceleró el paso, pero de nada le sirvió, las motos corrieron un poco más hasta quedar una delante de ella y el otro detrás, acorralándola.

-¿Es esta la hermana de Astro?

-Según tengo entendido sí.

La niña se fijó en que uno de ellos llevaba en las manos un hierro bastante grande que agarraba en una mano, lo que hizo que tragara pesado.

-¿Sabes, pequeña?-Dijo uno de ellos, el que no tenía aparentemente armas en las manos.-Tu hermanito le ha dado una buena paliza a nuestro querido amigo Bean.-Dijo un zorro de color morado, que llevaba sombrero, y tenía una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. "Fang the Sniper" era su nombre.

-Y ahora venimos a vengarnos.-Dijo la otra figura, bajándose igualmente de la moto y acercándose lentamente. Este era un oso polar, color amarillo claro, el cual llevaba ese enorme metal. Era conocido como "Bark the Polar Bear".

-Veamos qué tal le sienta a la rata dorada que le den una paliza a su hermana pequeña.-

La eriza se puso pálida, intentó huir pero de nada le sirvió.

Aquellos _Hanran_ sabían lo que querían en ese momento, y no era otra cosa que vengarse, y así lo iban a hacer. Nadie se lo podría impedir. Nadie tenía por qué escucharlos. Nadie tendría que saber nada, o por lo menos, no esa noche. No pensaron dos veces sus actos, solo actuaron con los puños y las armas que llevaban en la mano, sin importar cuán inocente fuera la eriza, o cómo sería la venganza que les aguardaría tras aquella noche.

_**Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, María, Shadow...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro-(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Shiro-(c)Joey D' Agostino (MUJERIEGO! (? gatito :3)**_

_**Claudia-(c) Amy Rose FanGirl (me)**_

_**Gracias por leer~ dejen reviews! ^^**_


	4. Ribenji

Eran las 07:30 de la mañana, y a Sonic lo sacó de su sueño la voz dura y femenina de su hermana mayor, que lo llamaba desde la puerta.

-¡Sonic, Sonic, levanta de una vez pedazo de vago! Tienes que ir al colegio.-Era lo que decía una y otra vez la eriza, sonriendo de vez en cuando al ver cómo se movía el erizo con cada grito.

Finalmente, el erizo azul se sentó, no quería escuchar más los gritos de su hermana, le provocaba migraña despertar así cada mañana que se quedaba dormido.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?-Preguntó con cara de zombie mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Tostadas de tomate y aceite, y zumo de naranja. Date prisa, vas a llegar tarde.-Repitió.

-Ya vooy, ya voooy...-Musitó sin ganas mientras pasaba al lado de su hermana y bajaba las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

-¿Ves? Si te acostaras más temprano, en vez de pasártelas haciendo el imbécil hasta las tantas, no se te pegarían las sábanas para ir al colegio.-Le regañó.

-"No me calientes más la cabeza por la mañana temprano..."-Pensó el erizo azul, agobiado.

El erizo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeándola levemente.

-No me digas...-Dijo la eriza al verlo.-Que tienes resaca.

-¿Eh? ¡No!

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

-¡Que son las 07:35 de la mañana, tengo muchísima hambre, me espera un día de escuela asqueroso y tú estás encima de mi gritándome y jodiéndome la mañana!-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa, agarraba una tostada y comía. La eriza se quedó un rato callada, observándolo, hasta que finalmente suspiró, agarró su cartera y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su falda.

-Muy bien, Sonic.-Dijo mirándolo algo distante.-Tú ganas, ya no te "joderé" más esta mañana. Que tengas buen día.-Acto seguido salió dirección a su trabajo, mientras el erizo azul comía apresuradamente y nerviosamente, sin prestarle mucha atención a la frialdad en la voz de su hermana. Miró la hora. Las 07:59. Bebió de un tirón su zumo y se levantó. Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo dirección al colegio. ¿En un minuto le daría tiempo a llegar? Claramente.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sonó el timbre de entrada a clase, y unos instantes después, cuando cesó el sonido, el erizo azul paró en la puerta, para después entrar al edificio, pero sin mucha prisa.

No había mucha gente por el pasillo, cosa que extrañó un poco al erizo, ¿ya le había dado tiempo a casi todo el mundo a entrar a clase? Decidió no pensarlo mucho, y se metió a su clase.

Se sentó y miró a los lados. No había nadie en clase. Se sorprendió un poco, ¿se habrían equivocado con la alarma y había tocado más temprano? ¿Se habría confundido Sonia y lo habría despertado antes de hora? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, ya había llegado a clase y no le quedaba otra que esperar a que alguien entrara, cualquiera, menos el profesor.

Pasó como mínimo una hora, y nadie llegaba. Ni la pegaso, ni la zorrita rubia, ni el erizo plateado, ni la gata lila, nada, nadie. Ni siquiera los profesores. Sonic estaba solo en la clase. Suspiró molesto. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí, solo?

Entonces, por delante de la puerta, pasó la gata morada, de nombre Blaze, que pasó de largo. Pero, unos segundos después, retrocedió y se asomó a la puerta, y su mirada se encontró con la de Sonic.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó secamente.

-No sé, no sabía que hoy era festivo.-Confesó el azulado.

-Es que no es festivo.-Contestó, marcando el "no".

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-Preguntó confundido, cada vez estaba más rayado, la gata lo estaba liando.

-Veo que no te has enterado de lo que pasó anoche.-Contestó mientras entraba en la sala y apoyaba la espalda en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. El erizo se fijó bien en ella. El pantalón que estaba usando en ese momento era apretado y de color blanco. Su camisa era morada oscura, con unos detalles blancos, que le estaba ajustada y apretada, y una rebeca vaquera que le quedaba genial. Aunque, por desgracia, la gata no podía presumir de enormes senos, no los tenía.

-Y, ¿qué pasó anoche?-Preguntó con curiosidad. La gata suspiró.

-Dos _Hanran _hirieron de gravedad a una de las nuestras.-

El erizo levantó una ceja. No comprendía. El día siguiente al que habían enterrado a Charmy vivo, mucha gente había asistido a clase, y el día que atropellaron a María solo faltaron ella y Shadow, los demás se podía decir que estaban todos. ¿Qué hacía a la que habían herido esta vez, especial?

-Y...¿A quien han herido?

-A una de las más jóvenes. ¿Te acuerdas del dorado, Astro?-Dijo paseando la mirada por la habitación sin mucho interés.-Pues su hermana pequeña.-

El erizo se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y recordó a la pequeña eriza de pelaje azul y pelo castaño y largo, ojos azules e inocentes, y expresión aniñada y hasta tierna.

-¿A esa gatita asustadiza? Pero si no hace nada nunca.

-Lo sé.-Contestó en un suspiro.-Pero por lo visto, Astro le pegó a Bean, y sus colegas Fang y Bark quisieron vengarse. Y como saben que con el dorado van a tener poca posibilidad, decidieron ir a por el blanco fácil, pensaron que así cabrearían al otro, y lo han conseguido a lo grande.-

El erizo escuchaba atento, pocas veces prestaba tanta atención a algo.

-Sigue contándome.-Le pidió con interés.

-Por lo visto su plan era matarla.-El erizo se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Le sorprendía ver cómo la gata podía hablar de temas tan fríos y serios con esa voz serena y tranquila.

-¿Y qué se lo impidió? ¿La conciencia?-Preguntó casi susurrando, lo que provocó que la morada sonriera de lado, levemente.

-¿Conciencia? No me hagas reír. Le estaban pegando con un hierro. Si tu vieras como tiene el cuerpo esa niña ahora, te cagabas. Si no la han matado, es porque se lo impidieron.

-¿Quién? ¿Astro? -La gata negó.

-No lo sé bien, ni yo ni nadie, no lo conocemos. Era un erizo negro,-Sonic se imaginó a Shadow.-Todos pensamos que era Shadow en un primer momento, pero no, además de que el estaba con María a esa hora, este erizo negro tenía la punta de las espinas azules. Y tenía aros en las espinas, y los ojos azules. O eso me han contado.-Se estiró, haciendo que el erizo se fijase mejor en su cuerpo, pero decidió no hacerlo más, aquella chica le gustaba mucho a su amigo, y no pensaba, por ninguna razón del mundo, fijarse en la _piva_ de otro.

-¿Y como se ha tomado esto Astro?-Dijo el azulado, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido en unos segundos.

-¿Tú cómo te tomarías que le hicieran eso a tu hermana?-

Sonic imaginó a su hermana Sonia, cubierta de moratones, sangrando, y pidiendo ayuda en murmuros, le pareció algo imposible, porque conocía a su hermana y jamás de los jamases pediría ayuda a nadie por nada del mundo, y menos dejaría que la derrotaran, pero por un segundo, trató de imaginarlo.

-Mal...me lo tomaría mal.

-¿Eso es todo?-La gata se llevó las manos a las caderas y levantó una ceja.-¿Sólo te lo "tomarías mal"? ¿No te darían ganas de vengarte?

-Supongo que si...

-Qué poco sabes.-Suspiró.-Bueno, pues la a armado gorda. Pero gorda de verdad. A amenazado a todo el que ha pillado, a algunos incluso los ha golpeado. Jamás le había visto tan cabreado, ni si quiera la novia ha conseguido calmarlo. Está que hecha fuego.-Mientras decía esto último levantó un dedo y este se prendió. Blaze podía provocar fuego con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por eso era tan "ardiente".

-¿Tanto le ha dolido? Es decir...no le conozco mucho pero de verlo...parece un tío frío y que le da igual todo.

-Pues no es así.-Se incorporó.-No es tan frío cómo tú piensas. Y lo está demostrando.

-Bueno, a todo esto, ¿por qué ha faltado todo el mundo?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?-La gata empezaba a impacientarse y frunció el ceño.-A amenazado a los _Hanran _y se han cagado, se han achantado todos, y los que no han aprovechado para no venir a clase.

-¿Y los nuestros qué?

-Algunos detrás de Astro ayudándolo a dar palizas y otros en el hospital, cuidando de la otra.

-Ah...ahora que lo pienso...¿qué haces tú aquí?-El erizo miró a la gata interrogante.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-La morada le dio la espalda, saliendo por la puerta.-Ahora que lo sabes aprovecha para irte, estás solo.-

Antes de que el erizo pudiera responder, la gata se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró, y sin nada que decir ni comentar, se levantó. Agarró su mochila, se la colgó, y salió.

Andaba por los pasillos arrastrando los pies, tenía la mirada cansada, y los ojos entrecerrados. Agudizó el oído, había gente dando clase, aunque se oían más alumnos hablando que maestros explicando. Salió del recinto. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Iría al hospital a ver a la pequeña _Kosoku _o se uniría al erizo dorado para dar caza a los sin vergüenzas? O, aún mejor, ¿por qué no buscar al erizo negro extraño que supuestamente salvó a la azulada?

-¿Por qué me caliento la cabeza?-Se preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar, camino al hospital.-Lo haré todo, por orden, en el mismo día. ¡En un día tengo tiempo para todo!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Por fin, después de un rato caminando, el erizo azul llegó al hospital. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, cómo si le estuviesen esperando. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró.

El erizo paseó la mirada por el interior del lugar, frente a él estaba la recepcionista, justo a ella dos grandes ordenadores, y junto a estos, paquetes enormes de papeles, aunque todos parecían clasificados y ordenados.

Sonic se acercó a ella, y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

-Perdona, ¿tenéis a alguna Katsune por aquí?

-Déjeme consultarlo.-La mujer, de avanzada edad, tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador, buscando el apellido.-Sí señor, planta 2, habitación 134.

-Gracias.-Antes de marcharse, el erizo decidió preguntar algo más.-Y...¿Charmy Bee sigue aquí?-

La mujer hizo el mismo proceso de hace unos segundos.

-Sí, sigue aquí, planta 3, habitación 390.

-Gracias de nuevo.-El erizo le sonrió y se dirigió, para empezar, a la habitación de Charmy. Hacía tiempo que no veía a esa abejita, y ya tenía ganas de ver su estado.

Llegó a la tercera planta y a la habitación 390, y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Entornó la puerta, y pudo ver al cocodrilo verde, arrodillado junto a la camita donde dormía profundamente la abeja.

-Perdóname...perdóname...perdóname...-Musitaba una y otra y otra vez. El erizo no quiso entrar, dejó la puerta entornada y siguió observándolo con cierta sorpresa.

-No volveré a ser un cobarde...jamás volveré a huir...esos _Hanran_...van a pagar por lo que te han hecho...-Aseguró, con rabia y enfado en su voz, y algo de pena, que Sonic notó enseguida. Cerró la puerta. Pensó que lo mejor era no interrumpirlos. Aunque sabía que desde aquella noche, Vector había permanecido junto a Charmy día y noche, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, haciéndole promesas, juramentos, lamentándose, pidiéndole disculpas...

Sonic se puso en marcha a la habitación 134, y para su sorpresa, en el pasillo encontró a varias personas. Entre ellas el zorro blanco, la gata lila y la rubia, el erizo plateado y el erizo negro, la eriza rubia (en su silla de ruedas, por supuesto), y algún que otro _Kosoku._

El erizo paseó la mirada por todos ellos, pero para su sorpresa, entre ellos no estaban ni el erizo dorado ni la pegaso turquesa.

-¿Dónde están Astro y Aqua?-Preguntó el azulado, al llegar, sin ni siquiera saludar.

-Vinieron los primeros y luego se fueron.-Contestó Silver.

-Ambos estaban demasiado cabreados, pero el que más, sin duda, Astro. Aqua ha intentado calmarlo pero ella no está ahora como para dar abrazos.-Continuó la eriza rubia, mientras los demás asentían.

-¿Y cómo está Clau?-Preguntó el azul.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

-No lo sabemos.-Contestó el zorro blanco.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó con algo de sorpresa.-¿No estabais aquí para verla?

-Si, pero los médicos no nos dejan entrar.-Replicó la gata rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo ganas de esperar.-El erizo azul abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, y luego miró a los demás.-¿Es una broma?

Todos pasearon la mirada por la habitación. Todos se sorprendieron. No había nadie.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?-Dijo la gata lila, con el corazón acelerado por los nervios.

-¡Se ha ido!-Contestó el zorro blanco, viendo la ventana del baño abierta.

El erizo de mechas rojas, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Cubos de basura tirados al suelo, y con ellos, restos de basura desperdigados, ventanas rotas, paredes desconchadas, y gotas de sangre manchando el suelo.

Astro arrasaba todo lo que veía, estaba cabreado, mucho, y no era como para no estarlo. Pisadas fuertes a cada paso que daba, y por sus puños goteaban pequeñas manchas rojas líquidas, sangre.

-Los voy a matar...-Repetía una y otra vez. Detrás de él caminaba la pegaso, igual de molesta, pero no rompió nada, la masacre que se produjo en el barrio la provocó el erizo dorado solito.

Caminaban solos, se habían divido para encontrar a los dos condenados, que en esos instantes el erizo dorado y la pegaso turquesa odiaban con todas sus fuerzas.

La pegaso pasó la mirada por el dorado, bajando hasta sus puños, que estaban ensangrentados.

-Astro...-Musitó.

-¿Qué?-Respondió él, tratando de controlarse.

-Tus puños están...-

El erizo dorado ni siquiera se miró, notaba cómo la sangre le humedecía los puños.

-Lo sé.-Contestó cortamente.

-No debiste pegarle a la pared...ni al cristal...

-Déjalo ¿vale?-Dijo apartando la mirada. La pegaso suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el móvil del erizo sonó. Rápidamente lo cogió y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó secamente. Unos instantes de silencio, y los ojos del erizo se abrieron como platos.-No puede ser...-Musitó.

La turquesa lo miraba confundida, hasta que el erizo colgó y guardó el móvil.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó lentamente.

Sin previo aviso, el erizo empezó a golpearlo todo con fuerza, paredes, coches, cristales...la pegaso se sorprendió al verlo así, e intentó deterlo.

-¡Astro, para ya!-

El erizo no la escuchaba, estaba furioso, algo le estaba comiendo por dentro, hasta que la turquesa lo obligó a parar. Lo abrazó por la espalda, y al erizo no le quedó otra que quedarse quieto. Aqua lo abrazaba con fuerza, hasta que vio que el erizo bajaba los brazos y se calmaba.

-Dime...¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó con un tono de voz suave.

-Se ha ido...-Musitó. La pegaso lo miró confundida.-No está, no está en su habitación, no está en el hospital, se ha ido, se ha ido...-Musitaba una y otra vez. La turquesa entonces lo entendió: Claudia ya no estaba en el hospital.

-La encontraremos...-Le aseguró.

-No.-la interrumpió.-Tú te vas a casa, yo me voy a buscarla.

Aqua se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a irme y dejarte solo buscando?-Preguntó molesta.

-No pienso ponerte en peligro. Dejé a mi hermana sola y mira lo que le pasó...no pienso correr ese riesgo...no pienso dejar que nada te pase.-

La pegaso lo miró conmovida. Ahora que se le había paso un poco el enfado, veía al erizo dorado con otros ojos, sólo era un hermano mayor preocupado y asustado por lo que pudiera pasarles a ella y a su hermana menor.

-No me va a pasar nada, Astro.-Dijo tomándolo de las manos suavemente y acariciándolas con su pulgar.-Estaré bien, déjame ayudarte, yo también estoy preocupada, y no pienso separarme de tu lado...

El erizo dorado cogió aire, y sin pensar una respuesta, actuó, y la besó tiernamente en los labios, y fue correspondido a los pocos instantes. Se quedaron así hasta que necesitaron respirar, el erizo acarició la mejilla de la pegaso y sonrió.

-Está bien...-Murmuró.-Ven conmigo.

La pegaso sonrió de oreja a oreja, y tomando su mano, comenzaron a caminar, el uno muy cerca del otro.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Estaba a punto de anochecer, y el erizo azul caminaba despacio por un bosque, esperando llegar al prado, por el cual estaba el camino más corto para ir a su casa. Mientras, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que ahora sí estaba comenzando la guerra, lo de antes había sido todo tontería, ahora las cosas se ponían serias. Ahora no podría confiar en ningún _Hanran , _incluso comenzaba a pensar que no podría tener piedad ni con las chicas de este grupo.

De sus pensamientos lo sacó una figura negra que caminaba por delante de él. Se detuvo y se escondió tras unos árboles, observando la figura. Esta era bajita y se notaba que era femenina. La siguió, hasta ver que esta entraba al prado. El erizo azul se quedó tras los árboles del bosque, mirándola desde lejos.

**-0-0-0-**

La eriza castaña se sentó en la fina hierva del prado, mirando hacia el cielo. Tenía algunos vendajes en los brazos y en el costado. Se había roto algunas costillas, pero en el hospital habían hecho todo lo posible para curarla y que no le doliera tanto.

-Qué bien, he llegado a tiempo.-Se dijo a si misma sonriendo, viendo que estaba a punto de anochecer.-Astro se va a enojar...-

La pequeña cerró los ojos y notó el suave viento acariciar su rostro y mecía su melena castaña suavemente. Aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Recordó por unos instantes esa noche. Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo. Intentaba sacar los malos pensamientos, intentaba encontrar una explicación para lo que le hicieron ese día.

-No lo hicieron a propósito...-Se dijo, intentando autoconvencerse.-Les temblaban las manos...no querían hacerlo...no sabían lo que querían...estoy segura de que no querían acabar con mi vida...estoy segura...-Entonces le vino a la mente el recuerdo del erizo negro y azul, que con gran maestría le quitó a los chicos las armas de las manos y defendió a la eriza castaña, y después, la llevó al hospital sin pedirle explicaciones ni mediar palabra. Solo recordaba una sonrisa calmante, y después, nada. Se despertó en el hospital, donde ya a penas le dolía el cuerpo, y decidió escaparse por la ventana, para ver el atardecer, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Decidió no pensarlo más por ahora, se dedicó a mirar cómo el sol se escondía tímidamente, hasta que notó que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás. Volteó.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un erizo de ojos dorados, que la miraba fijamente. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se calló al ver a la chica, y ella igual permaneció en silencio, incluso se ruborizó al verlo. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta, que, finalmente, el sol cayó, y la noche empezaba a apoderarse del cielo.

_**Sonic, Charmy, Vector, Blaze...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua,Akira,Eclipse...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino**_

_**Clau, Nami...(c) Amy Rose FanGirl (me)**_

_**Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews! ~**_


	5. Lluvia

El cielo estaba despejado, las luciérnagas iluminaban levemente los caminos, el viento soplaba con suavidad, y las estrellas jugaban tranquilas y coquetas en el cielo. En efecto, la noche había caído.

El erizo dorado caminaba cansado hacia su hogar, ya era de madrugada. Unos minutos atrás, había estado con una pegaso turquesa, ambos buscaron incansablemente a la pequeña eriza de ojos azules, y habrían seguido, pero a ambos les podía el cansancio y la angustia que habían sentido ese día, y el erizo tuvo que prometerle a la pegaso que iría a descansar, y que seguirían con la búsqueda por la mañana.

Pasó por delante de un bar, y por unos instantes caminó más lentamente. Pensó fugazmente en entrar y apagar su angustia con alcohol, pero decidió que no era buena idea, y siguió su camino, mirando al suelo.

Faltaba poco para que llegara a su destino, por ello levantó un poco la mirada, y se encontró con las luces del patio de su casa encendidas. Se sorprendió ante aquello, lo que hizo que acelerara el paso, casi corriendo, y entró en la casa.

La luz del salón estaba encendida, encima de la mesa algo de comida que aún parecía caliente, y que llenaba el aire de un sabroso aroma.

Paseó la mirada por el salón, y sus ojos ojos se encontraron con los de la eriza de ojos azules. Estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, y ladeó la cabeza al ver cómo la miraba su hermano.

-¿Ocurre algo, onii-chan?-Fue lo único que dijo. Al erizo se le derritió el corazón, pensaba que ya no volvería a oír una frase de ella, esa palabra, esa voz...

Se fijó mejor en la pequeña que tenía delante: tenía un brazo vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo, el otro brazo no estaba vendado, salvo la muñeca, pero se notaban unos moratones. Una de sus piernas estaba también vendada, desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, y la otra de la rodilla hacia arriba. Su cintura, vendada. El erizo recordó que el médico le había dicho que tenía un par de costillas rotas.

En su mejilla, un algodón, sostenido por dos tiritas, pero algo enrojecido, ya que se le escapaban gotitas de sangre.

Su cuello estaba algo arañado, pero no profundamente. Las demás heridas no las pudo ver, por el vestido que ella llevaba, ocultando su cuerpo.

Un silencio intenso se apoderó del ambiente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Finalmente el erizo dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a su hermana, esta pensó que le regañaría o le daría un toque por haberse escapado del hospital, así que lo miró con algo de miedo, pero la reacción que tuvo el erizo fue totalmente diferente; la abrazó con algo de fuerza, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, levantándola un poco del suelo, y levemente temblando.

La eriza abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, pero se dejó abrazar.

Nunca se supo si al erizo dorado, en ese momento, se le resbaló alguna lágrima, solo ellos dos lo saben.

La pequeña comprendió el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, se arrepintió de todo lo ocurrido esos días atrás, y por un momento pensó lo importante que él era para ella y lo mucho que lo quería.

Correspondió al abrazo de su hermano, incluso acarició un poco la espalda de este.

-Perdóname hermanito...-Fue el último susurro esa noche que se escuchó en aquella casa.

Esa noche, hermano y hermana durmieron abrazados en la habitación del erizo, ella segura de estar con su hermano, él dispuesto a protegerla y no dejar que volviera a derramarse más sangre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La mañana se presentó agradable. El sol salió tímidamente mientras la luna se escondía cansada después de una larga y agotada noche.

El erizo azul se encontraba sentado tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina, daba suaves mordiscos a una hogaza de pan y cortos tragos a su té. Ese día había escuela, pero al erizo no le apetecía ir. En cuanto su hermana y su hermano se fueron a trabajar, él se quedó tranquilamente sentado, sin prisas, pensando en sus cosas.

Miró la hora, ya habrían entrado todos al cole, y seguramente estuvieran dando clase, pero en verdad, ¡no le apetecía nada ir!

-Creo que me voy a echar a dormir...-Se dijo así mismo.-Tengo sueño...pero...Sonia podría venir...y si me descubre...la liará parda...mejor salgo a estirar las piernas...sí, será lo mejor.-

El erizo terminó de comer, y se levantó la silla. Se acomodó el pantalón que llevaba, e hizo lo mismo con su rebeca vaquera. Se estiró levemente, y después salió de su casa, no sin antes coger las llaves y guardárselas.

Caminó durante un rato por la calle, pensando a donde ir. Supuso que todos estarían en clase, así que no sabía donde iría a meterse. Entonces un rostro pasó por su mente fugazmente: Su querido amigo Tails.

Pensó que seguiría estando en su casa, le contó que debía permanecer en reposo unas cuantas semanas, y como aún no le veía por el colegio, supuso que sería una gran idea hacerle una visita.

Sin pensarlo más veces, caminó hacia la casa del zorro de dos colas.

No caminó muy rápido, decidió ir más despacio que de costumbre, para observar el paisaje. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, al erizo le encantaba ese trinar, le relajaba y le hacía suspirar. El viento soplaba suavemente, refrescando el cuerpo del erizo, y los tímidos rayos de luz que aún salían, acariciaban su rostro y lo iluminaban. Por un momento cerró los ojos, alejando todo mal pensamiento, intentando olvidar las malas escenas, y recordando los buenos momentos. Incluso por unos instantes permitió entrar el fugaz recuerdo de una chica, una que había conseguido llamar toda su atención sin el mínimo esfuerzo, tan hermosa y delicada como una rosa, pero a la vez, con espinas, como su nombre indicaba, "Rose"...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Después de tanto caminar, al fin, llegó a su destino.

La casa de Tails, bastante grande por fuera, pero no tanto por dentro, por la gran cantidad de muebles que había, las habitaciones parecían más pequeñas.

Vaciló un momento en tocar, porque si habría la madre de Tails, no le dejaría entrar, esa mujer lo odiaba, así que pensó mejor entrar por otro lado. Caminó al rededor de la casa, y paseó la mirada por esta, hasta dar con la habitación del zorro de dos colas, y, por suerte y/o casualidad, la ventana estaba abierta. Buscó cómo meterse dentro, fue simple pero complicado de explicar.

Cogió carrerilla, corrió dejando tras de sí un destello de luz azul, consiguiendo así subir por la pared y llegar a la ventana. Se sentó en esta, y miró el interior de la habitación. Y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del zorro de dos colas.

-¡S-Sonic!-Exclamó, pero el erizo lo mando a callar.

-¡Shhhh!

-¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta como la gente normal?-Preguntó sentándose en la cama el zorro. El erizo se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez porque tu mamita querida me odia y si llamo a la puerta lo más probable es que me eche a patadas.

-A patadas no.-Contestó serio.-Lo más probable es que te espantase con spray para espantar insectos.-Al zorro le dio por reír con el último comentario.

-No soy ningún insecto.-El erizo azul se peinó las espinas hacia atrás y sonrió coquetamente.-¿A caso esta obra de arte tiene cara de insecto?

-De bicho malo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por unos instantes, y los dos presentes empezaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-¡Para, para!-Decía entre risas el erizo azul.-¡Que nos pilla tu madre!

-No te preocupes por eso-Dijo el zorro mientras se sujetaba el estómago a causa de la risa.-No está en casa, está trabajando.

-Podía haberme ahorrado lo de la ventana.

-Claramente.

El erizo azul se sentó al lado del zorro y comenzaron a hablar de lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro las últimas semanas.

-Caos, ¡os ponéis de acuerdo todos!

-¿A qué te refieres?

El zorro se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Justo cuando me dicen que tengo que quedarme en casa hay casos buenos, buenos!-

El erizo rió levemente.

-Creeme, no querrías haber estado presente en la mayoría de escenas. Yo me arrepiento de haber estado allí.

-Sí, supongo que debe ser duro. Pero...jope, me habría gustado ver algo.-Suspiró. El erizo le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquilo bro, en nada ya estarás en la calle repartiendo tortas.-

El zorro sonrió.

-Ah oye...-El zorro sonrió pícaramente.-Hablame más de esa eriza...algo me dice que querías detenerte en el tema...-El zorro rió, y el erizo hizo un esfuerzo por no ruborizarse. Él no podía sonrojarse, ¡en la vida! ¡era un hombre!

-Pues, prepárate porque se te van a caer los calcetines.-El erizo azul se acomodó en su asiento. El zorro rió levemente y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

-Era preciosa Tails, no puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto. Tenía espinas por cabello, peinadas hacia abajo, le llegaba más arriba de los hombros, en verdad lo tiene corto. Me pierdo en sus ojos tío, eran verdes jade, nunca en la vida he visto unos ojos más profundos y hermosos. Su piel era blanca, me habría quedado acariciándola todos los días de mi vida...y su cuerpo ya ni te cuento...-El erizo se mordió el labio.-Cómo se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo...prrr...

-¡Basta Sonic!-Dijo Tails, empezando a reír a carcajadas.-¡Me vas a corromper!

-Tú pediste explicaciones.-Contestó, uniéndose a las risas del zorro.

-Y, ¿no es hoy jueves?-Preguntó el zorro.-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No hay cole?

-No me apetecía ir.-Se estiró.

-Si tu hermana se entera, te mata.

-Pero bien matado.-Respondió tranquilamente.-De hecho...-Desvió la mirada hasta un reloj grande que había colgado de la pared.-Me voy ya, se han pasado las horas petadas. Otro día vengo a visitarte bro.-

El erizo se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

-Aquí estaré, y ¡no ligues mucho!-Le gritó el zorro riendo. El erizo esbozó una gran sonrisa y salió de la casa del zorro. Ahora se sentía con las pilas renovadas, ese encuentro con su querido amigo le había devuelto el buen humor. Estaba deseando que estuviera recuperado para volver a meterse en líos con él. Aunque nunca se lo dijera, era muy importante para él, su compañero de aventuras, su amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La zorrita rubia estaba paseando tranquilamente por una calle cercana a la de su hogar. Quería que le diera el aire, relajarse por unos momentos y no pensar en nada. "_Una chica nunca puede dejar de trabajar" _Pensaba.

Después de un rato caminando con los ojos cerrados, los abrió. Se encontró, no muy lejos de ella, a Scourge y Fiona, que hablaban de algo. Scourge dio la última palabra y se fue, perdiéndose entre los callejones, y Fiona comenzó a caminar por otro lado.

La rubia se extraño un poco, parecían bastante serios, yeso no era natural en ellos, siempre se lo tomaban todo a broma, cómo un juego, así eran la mayoría de _Hanrans._

Decidió acercarse y preguntarle de qué hablaban, y así lo hizo. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar al lado de Fiona, la cual la miró.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le preguntó secamente.

-Meh, aburrimiento puro.-Dijo mientras se estiraba la rubia.-Te he visto hablar con Scourge,

La zorrita de pelaje rojizo desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablabais?

-Meh...-Resopló.-cosas sin importancia.

-¿Habéis cortado?

La zorrita la miró con un tic en el ojo.

-Tú tienes una obsesión severa con las rupturas.-

A la zorrita rubia le dio por reír.

-No, no hemos cortado.-Respondió finalmente la otra.-Me ha contado el nuevo plan de ataque.

-¿Plan de ataque?

-Ahá.-Prosiguió.-Se nos han unido dos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubita, aumentaban en número.

-¿Quienes?

-Una gata de pelo azul, según me ha dicho Scourge, de 16 años, dice que es buenísima en las armas y no le da nada matar.

-¿Y el o la otro/a?

-Un erizo negro, de 21 añazos.

-¿No es un poco viejo para las bandas?

-No sé, pero la cuestión es que se ha unido. Y lo mejor de todo: Es profesor de nuestro colegio.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Profesor? ¿es una broma?

-No, ahora tenemos ventaja en el territorio escolar. Esta batalla es nuestra.

La zorrita rubia se limitó a asentir, no muy convencida de lo que estaba pasando, y sin poder imaginar lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. Luego le dedicó una mirada al cielo. Nublado. Pronto llovería.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Habían empezado a caer gotas de lluvia, y el erizo azul se encontraba caminando por el bosque en esos instantes. Sabía que era tarde, pero quiso aventurarse un rato por ahí, pero sin darse cuenta, su recorrido se había alargado y había llegado casi a lo más profundo del bosque.

Aceleró el paso, con ganas de llegar a su casa, donde estaría calentito, no como se estaba allí, frío y mojado.

Entonces, no muy lejos de donde estaba, divisó una figura.

-"Oh no, otra vez no..."-Pensó, recordando el encuentro que pudo ver el día anterior, de la eriza de pelaje castaño y el erizo de pelaje morado. Decidió que esa escena no le había gustado nada y pensó olvidarla, y decidido a no presenciar algo así nunca más.

Pero, por suerte, aquello ni se acercaba a lo que estaba imaginando.

Se encontró, de espaldas, a la eriza rosa de ojos jade, mirando su reflejo en un charquito, sola y en silencio. Sin querer, el erizo pisó una rama que se rompió y crujió, e izo que la eriza voltease, y sus ojos se quedaron mirando los del erizo, el cuál sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y el corazón se le aceleró. La eriza no dijo nada, fue el erizo el que decidió acercarse a hablarle, pero, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, las palabras no salían. Había enmudecido, y por mucho que lo intentase, no podía, no podía articular palabra.

Se quedaron un rato más, mirándose a los ojos, aunque el erizo tuvo tentaciones de fijarse en los rasgos más femeninos de la chica, no lo hizo, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron, le pareció la sensación de los hechizos de las brujas, que te dejan inmóvil, sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

La atmósfera se impregnó de un suave olor a fresas, que provenía de la eriza. El erizo habría querido rodearla con sus brazos y tocarla, olerla, sentirla...Pero no lo hizo.

Las suaves gotas de lluvia cesaron, pero tras ellas empezó a llover ferozmente, haciendo que el erizo y la eriza se empaparan.

Sin rodeos, la eriza tomó la mano del erizo azul, el cuál, al sentir las frías manos de la eriza, se estremeció, y se ruborizó, pero imperceptiblemente.

La eriza comenzó a caminar, tomando su mano, y el erizo la siguió, sin parar de mirar de reojo sus manos.

En poco rato, salieron de aquel bosque, en la entrada, la eriza paró, y el erizo hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron una última vez, pero esta vez, la eriza se atrevió a sonreír, y el azulado, al verla, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Acto seguido, la eriza se fue corriendo, seguramente hacia su hogar, y el erizo hizo lo mismo.

No hicieron falta palabras entre ellos dos, se lo dijeron todo con el roce, el tacto, las miradas, los labios y el corazón.

_**Sonic, Amy, Tails, Scourge...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua ….(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Claudia...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (me)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, y gracias por leer!~**_


	6. Pesadillas

_Acarició tiernamente su rostro, mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos. Ella sonreía. Él decidió ir más adelante. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero nada sucedió. Ella le dio un suave empujón, alejándolo de ella. Él abrió los ojos. La sonrisa había desaparecido, y ese dulce olor a rosas había desaparecido completamente. _

_La mirada hasta hace unos segundos tierna ahora era fría. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y por primera vez en todo el rato, habló:_

_-Adiós, **Sonic the Hedgehog**._

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó con movimiento rápido. Respiró agitado mientras el sudor caía por su frente. Se limpió el sudor con el puño. Respiro profundamente e intentó calmarse.

-Otra vez ella...-volvió a acostarse, poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza y mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos.

Desde esa tarde, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Suspiraba por ella, su nombre estaba en todas partes, su perfume lo perseguía, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro. Y, cuando por un momento se distraía y su rostro desaparecía, la extrañaba.

-Oh Rose...-Musitó.-Fuiste mi último pensamiento al acostarme...y el primero al levantarme...

El corazón del erizo se movía con rapidez, ni siquiera lo había sentido así al correr con todas sus ganas. Le dolía no verla, la había visto hacía escasas horas (en la noche anterior), y quería verla ya, ya, YA.

Aún le estremecía recordar su perfume, cómo había tomado su mano, cómo lo había mirado a los ojos...

-Por Caos que voy a verla de nuevo...-Se juró a sí mismo. Miró la hora. Le tocaba levantarse. Esperaba, esta vez, que valiese la pena levantarse. Esperaba encontrarse a alguien en clase esta vez.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mañana completamente normal, peleas con Sonia, Manic pasando de todo, sol poniéndose en su posición tímidamente...y hoy, gente en las calles. Caminaban hacia el instituto, por supuesto.

El erizo azul suspiró aliviado al ver a la gente caminar hacia donde él.

Paseó la mirada por los presentes, buscando a una _personita_ en particular, pero no la encontró. Se sintió algo triste por ello, pero siguió caminando, sin cambiar su expresión.

Se preguntó si el erizo dorado y su hermana volverían a clase, también si volvería la pegaso turquesa.

-Hace tiempo que los _Hanran _no me dan por culo a mi...seguro que aran algo gordo...-Se decía a sí mismo.

Siguió hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que a lo lejos, un erizo rubio claro llamó su atención. Le recordó al erizo Astro, pero descartó la idea al ver que era un poco más alto y que su color rubio era más claro. Se fijó que tenía en la mano un papelito, y estaba quieto, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba el papel. El chico levantó la mirada y miró al erizo azul, el cual se tensó al ver los ojos azules del dorado clavados en él.

-Esto...

-¡Hola!-Saludó alegremente el dorado.-¿Sabes dónde está esta calle?-Preguntó rápidamente, mostrando el papel.

-Eh...-El erizo miró el papel.-No sé...no me suena. ¿Buscas a alguien en particular? ¿Algún nombre?

-Pues sí.-El erizo guardó el papel.-¿Te suena Astro Katsune?

-Eh...sí...sí que me suena...

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está? Llevo tanto tiempo fuera que, me olvidé de donde vive.-El erizo empezó a reír, pero el azulado no le encontró el chiste.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...tengo que...ir al instituto, claro.

-Pero si tienes pinta de macarrilla a más no poder...-Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.-¿Tú vas al insti?-

Normalmente al erizo azul se habría enfadado, tal vez amenazado, pero esta vez, le dio por reír.

-Sí, voy al insti. ¿Tanta pinta tengo de macarra?

El dorado empezó a reír fuerte, seguido de una leve risa del azul.

-Mira, si no voy ahora al insti, mi hermana se entera me mata, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y tal vez te encuentres a Astro rondando por el patio o los pasillos.

-Buen plan.-Sonrió.-Por cierto, soy Sekushi.

-Sonic.-El erizo siguió caminando, seguido por el dorado, el cual se miró los guantes y se los acomodó.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La pegaso turquesa estaba tardando en llegar, el erizo dorado la esperaba en la entrada trasera del instituto desde hacía un buen rato, ahí habían quedado. Cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella por teléfono. Le encantaba su dulce voz. Sonrió levemente al recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa, y abrió los ojos. Vio, un poco lejos, a una gata. Se quedó un rato mirándola.

Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, escuchando música en su móvil. Estaba mirando al cielo, sonriendo. Al erizo dorado le pareció una sonrisa demasiado atractiva. Era la primera vez que veía en una sonrisa una mezcla de alegría, ternura y valentía. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus profundos ojos verdes, los cuales lo hechizaron al instante. El azulado cabello de la gata se mecía con la suave brisa, dejando también ver algunas mechas verdes.

La gata se percató de que la miraban, así que miró al erizo dorado. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos. Segundos que fueron años. La tierra se paró. Nada más parecía moverse.

La chica se atrevió a levantarse de su asiento y sacudirse su pantalón rojizo por detrás. Agarró su mochila y se la colgó en un hombro. Y, con la música a todo volumen, caminó, acercándose al erizo.

Este no articuló palabra, ni se tensó, ni cambió de expresión. Pero, por sorpresa, la gata no se acercaba a hablar con él. Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, y entró en el edificio.

El erizo dorado dio un largo suspiro. Se quedó unos instantes pensando en la imagen de la gata a la que acababa de ver. Entonces, a lo lejos, pudo ver a la pegaso acercarse a él corriendo, pidiendo perdón con la mirada por llegar tarde.

Sonrió levemente, pero nunca se supo si fue por ver a la pegaso o por recordar la imagen cautivadora de la gata.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las horas pasaban demasiado lento para la zorrita rubia. Las clases para ella eran una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar ella perfectamente en su hogar, limándose las uñas, o probando maquillaje nuevo, o haciéndose peinados chulos. O simplemente, dibujando (cosa que le gustaba bastante hacer) o escuchando música. También preferiría estar en la calle. Ir de botellón tampoco estaría mal. Pero sin pasarse, por supuesto. Esta rubita tenía claros sus propios límites, que ella solita se impuso. Tampoco un cigarrito le haría daño, aunque fuese chiquitito. O ver jugar a los chicos mazizos al fútbol...¡O andar por ahí destrozando parejas y burlándose de ellas! Esta nena tenía planes de sobra, y las horas que perdía en el insti podría pasarlas de otra manera más...divertida y "productiva".

-"No aguanto más en esta mierda"-Pensó en el intercambio de clase.- "Yo me las piro de aquí y ahora."

Cogió su mochila y se la colgó. Sin que le temblaran las piernas salió. En la clase estaban acostumbrados a ver gente entrar y salir, algunos hasta sólo salir, además cada uno iba a su rollo y a su tema. ¿A quién le iba a importar donde fuera a tercera hora la zorrita rubia? Pues eso.

Salió a la calle sin que nadie la viera por suerte, aunque no hizo mucho por ser discreta.

Se quedó en el patio trasero, no tenía ganas de ir andando a su casa. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquete de tabaco. Lo abrió y sacó un cigarrito. Directamente se lo metió en la boca y le dio un bocadito. Eran cigarritos de chocolate. Vio sentado en un banco cercano a un erizo dorado claro, que esperaba a algo. Se veía impaciente, y sus piernas lo demostraban. Parecía que iba a echar a correr de un momento a otro.

Se mordía el labio y tenía la mirada perdida. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un paquete de tabaco. Cogió un cigarro y guardó el paquete. Se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón, buscando algo. Miro a la anaranjada.

-¡Perdona! ¿Tienes mechero?-

La zorrita ni se molestó en contestar, se estiró y siguió a lo suyo, sacando su móvil y mirando los mensajes. El erizo hinchó las mejillas.

-Mala uva...-El erizo se quitó uno de sus guantes, y se dio la vuelta para que nadie pudiera ver qué hacía. Pero, al girarse de nuevo, el cigarro estaba encendido y el guante puesto de nuevo. La zorrita ni se inmutó.

Siguió escribiendo mensajes en su móvil.

"_¿Te interesa un trabajito?./ _¿Cuál trabajito?. /_Me han dicho que estás en el instituto.../_ Así es. _Estoy buscando a alguien como tú..."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Hoy no fui al insti. No estoy en condiciones de ir. Debo quedarme en cama descansando._

_¡Aunque realmente estoy deseando ver a los demás! Quiero que vean que estoy bien, que nada me ha pasado. ¡Quiero abrazarlos a todos y pedirles disculpas por las molestias! Quisiera verlos ya a todos...pero debo esperar y lo haré._

_Pero además...no sólo pienso en ellos. También en...él. El extraño chico del otro día, el que se quedó mirándome aquella noche...no sé ni su nombre. Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver. En verdad me gustaron sus ojos. _

_Ahora me debo ir, tengo que recoger un poco mi cuarto. ¡Antes de que vuelva mi hermano! No quiero causarle más molestias. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El zorro blanco, que se encontraba en clase, sentado en una silla, con los pies apoyados en lo alto de su mesa y la silla inclinada, se estiró.

-¡No tengo ganas de nada!

-Has dicho eso 300 veces ya.-Dijo la gata de pelaje azul oscuro y cabello lila, mientras borraba lo que había escrito con tiza en la pizarra. Intentaba ser paciente.

-¡Es que es la verdaad!-Volvió a quejarse.

-En vez de quejarte tanto podrías echarnos una mano para terminar más rápido.-Dijo molesta la gata rubia, mientras pasaba el cepillo por el aula.

-¡Eso sería aún más aburrido!-Protestó, incorporándose.-Sería más divertido si Akira se agachara a recoger los bolis del suelo y...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Nami le dio una bofetada en la nuca con bastante fuerza.

-¡Oye!-Gritó frotándose la nuca el zorro blanco.

-A la próxima te parto el cepillo en la cabeza. Pervertido.-Dijo enrabiada la gata, y siguió limpiando.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así...-Dijo el zorro apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.-Tú también tienes muy buen cuerpo, si tan solo tu camisa fuera más corta, pero eso se soluciona rápido...-

Esta vez, fue la de cabello lila la que atacó, tirando un estuche a la cabeza del zorro, haciendo que este se frotara la parte afectada.

-¡Joder! ¡Con vosotras no se puede!-Gritó enfadado. Entonces vio pasar por delante de la puerta a Tiara. Su expresión cambió, agarró su mochila y, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y corría hacia la puerta dijo:

-¡Encargaos de mi parte!-

-Lo estábamos haciendo de todas formas...

El zorro desapareció en menos que canta un gallo. Las gatas suspiraron y se miraron. Sonrieron y rieron levemente.

-Este no tiene caso.

-Pervertido sin remedio.

-Por cierto, Nami...-La gata la miró.-¿Sabes de las chicas nuevas?

-No mucho la verdad, ya veremos qué clase de gente son.

-Ya...

Y así, entre unas cosas y otras, terminaron el trabajo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El erizo dorado ya estaba volviendo hacia su hogar. Primero había acompañado a la pegaso hasta su calle, aunque ella había insistido en ir sola, él deseaba acompañarla. Y así lo hizo.

Ahora se encontraba de regreso a casa, mientras que el trinar de los pájaros lo relajaba y ayudaba a despejar su mente. Ahora tenía muchas dudas en mente, y necesitaba respuestas para todo, y a algunas urgentemente. Las más importantes eran: ¿Quién era esa gata? ¿Qué era lo que había sentido al verla? ¿Cuál sería su venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hermana?

Mientras pensaba en esto, llegó a su casa. Pero, para su sorpresa, encontró al erizo dorado claro, casi al lado de su puerta, mirando el papel mientras fumaba. El de ojos azules miró al de ojos rubí, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo. Soltó el cigarro y lo apagó pisándolo con el zapato.

-¡Que alegría verte!-Dijo acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, pero el erizo de ojos rubí rechazó el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Menuda manera de recibirme hermanito...-Dijo rascándose las espinas.

-No has contestado.

-Se me olvidó la dirección de casa, un erizo azul me dijo que estarías en el instituto, esperé y esperé, y cuando han terminado las clases y no te he visto me he ido a ver si daba con la casa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-

El erizo dorado señalo la casa que había justo al lado.

-Aaaahh...ahí estaba.-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Payaso.

_**Sonic, Amy, Tiara...(c) SEGA**_

_**Aqua, Eclipse, Akira...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Sekushi, Astro, Arely...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Nami, Clau...(c) Amy-Rose-Fangirl (me)**_

_**Perdón por la demora. Gracias por leer ~**_


	7. Amores que Matan

_-Ey, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?_

_-¿Me dices a mi?_

_-Claro._

_-¡Eh, por supuesto! Te ayudaré a lo que quieras. ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Sígueme y te explicaré..._

* * *

El erizo azul se encontraba muy "ocupado" mirando por la ventana de su clase, bastante _apollardao._ No había dormido nada. El motivo era el de hace unos días atrás: su Rose. Seguía desvelándose por ella. Ya le resultaba incómodo aquello, pero sólo con verla a lo lejos, se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Pero no todo giraba en torno a ella. Había recibido la noticia de que una nueva alumna había llegado al instituto, y justamente había caído en su clase. Estaba deseando ver qué clase de persona era. Se imaginó por un momento a una chica alta, pechuda, hermosa y que quisiera enrollarse con todos. Sería genial. Pero no...quitó esa idea enseguida de su cabeza. Ahora sólo estaba enamorado de una, las demás no le importaban nada.

La mayor parte de la clase ese día hablaba animadamente. Aunque la que más, y notablemente, era Esmeralda. Hablaba con todos sobre algo que el erizo azul no llegó a escuchar, pero seguramente era alguna adivinanza o algo así, porque los demás se tomaban su tiempo para contestarle.

Paseó la mirada por la clase y se fijó en la pegaso turquesa. Al igual que él hace unos momentos atrás, miraba por la ventana. Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que su expresión no era triste, si no alegre y a la vez tímida. Seguramente estaría pensando en el erizo dorado. Luego se fijó en su cuaderno y vio que había palabras sueltas apuntadas, que no pudo leerlas. Tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Entró entonces el tutor de clase. Este tomó asiento. Miró el panorama que había, cogió aire y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, que hizo callar a los alumnos. El profesor de ojos claros se acomodó las gafas.

-Bien. Seguid en silencio.-Acomodó unos papeles en su mesa y prosiguió.-Como ya sabréis, desde hoy habrá una alumna más entre nosotros. Ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió, y entró una eriza con la mitad del pelaje negro y la otra mitad blanco. Su cabello era color gris, y tenía además unas espinas similares a las de Sonic, pero blancas. Y ojos castaños.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándola. Realmente, alegraba la vista. Todos pensaron que era hermosa.

-Preséntate.

Todos callaron cuando la chica abrió la boca.

-¡Hola!¡Mi nombre es Chess the Hedgehog, espero que nos podamos llevar realmente bien!-Dijo alegremente, haciendo que algunos de los presentes sonrieran.

-Es linda..."-Pensaron algunos.

La chica tomó asiento en una esquina al fondo de la clase, y paseó la mirada por la clase. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. La clase prosiguió con "normalidad".

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En el intercambio de clase la zorrita rubia salió al pasillo, entró a otras clases y habló con casi todo el mundo. Algunos la miraban incrédulos, y era entonces cuando ella sacaba una bolsita y les mostraba el contenido. Entonces los demás intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, y quedaban a una hora determinada en un bar cerca del instituto.

El erizo azul se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, le picaba la curiosidad.

La pegaso se levantó del asiento, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, y fue al final de la clase. Apoyó la espalda en la esquina de la pared, y marcó un número. El erizo azul se fijó en ella.

Aqua habló en voz baja, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Sonic imaginó que estaba hablando con Astro. Y así era, efectivamente, pero no pudo oír la conversación.

-Muy bien...pues nos vemos después de clase...hasta luego...-La pegaso colgó y abrazó el móvil contra su pecho. Parecía feliz.

El azulado vio asomar la cabeza de un erizo morado, el cual paseó sus ojos dorados por la clase. Parecía buscar a alguien. La pegaso se fijó en él, y sus miradas por unos instantes se cruzaron. Pero el morado inmediatamente miró a otro lado.

La de cabello plateado suspiró, y después de unos instantes, se decidió a acercarse a él.

-Hola Eclipse.-Dijo, intentando ser lo más amable posible. El erizo solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo y siguió a lo suyo. La chica suspiró.-¿Buscas algo?

-Alguien.-Respondió, con tono un tanto cortante.-Pero veo que no está.

-¿A quien buscas?

-No sé su nombre.

-Pues...descríbelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Sí, sobretodo a ti.-Respondió para darse la vuelta e irse. La pegaso tomó aire, se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Puedo saber qué le has hecho para que esté así de enfadado contigo?-Se atrevió a preguntarle el erizo azul.

-No he hecho nada.

-Ya...-el erizo suspiró, y sabiendo que ella no hablaría más, se estiró y bostezó. Eso fue todo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En otra clase no muy alejada, se encontraba recostado en una silla un erizo azul, parecía Sonic...pero no, no lo era, y aunque su aspecto decía lo contrario, su personalidad hacía notar quién era él.

Si alguien le preguntaba "¿Cómo te llamas?" o "¿No eres Sonic?" o, tal vez, "Me suena haberte visto en alguna parte..." Él siempre contestaba: "Puedes llamarme eXe, soy el erizo más increíble que jamás hayas conocido." o "¿¡Eh!? ¡Claro que no soy Sonic! ¡No me confundas! Soy el erizo más genial del universo. ¡Ponte gafas!" y también "Claro que te sueno, me habrás visto en tus sueños, porque soy el hombre de tus sueños."

Modestia le sobraba a aquel erizo, y demasiada. Pero había algo en él que le gustaba bastante a algunas personas, sobretodo a cierto gato...

El erizo bostezó y se frotó uno de sus ojos.

-Tendría que haberme quedado en casa.-Dijo con tono de irritación. Entonces vio entrar a clase a una eriza de pelaje verde y cabello corto del mismo color. Llevaba una pequeña manta sobre los hombros. La eriza tomó asiento.

-¡Akaaaaa!-Le dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella, con expresión alegre. La eriza volteó y lo miró.

-¡Exeeeeeeeeee!-Respondió con una leve risa.

-¡Hace tiempo que no te veo!-Dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

-He estado ausente...-Dijo a la vez que tosía levemente.

-¿Otra vez enferma?

-Aha...-la eriza se frotó los brazos un tanto avergonzada.

-¡Te enfermas rápido!

-¿Tengo yo la culpa de eso?-Contestó con los ojos vidriosos, haciendo que el erizo azul se arrepintiera de aquel comentario.

-¡Claro que no!-La abrazó más fuerte.-¡No llores porfiiiiii!

La eriza suspiró y sonrió. Su nombre era Akari. Era una chica enfermiza, faltaba a clase bastante a menudo, lo que la tenía alejada de las peleas, lo cual era mejor para ella.

-Y, ¿has visto por aquí a...?

-¿A quien?

La eriza se sonrojó levemente, y se removió en su asiento incómoda.

-Y-Ya sabes...

-¿Kait...?

-¡Shhhh!-La eriza le tapó la boca.-¡No hables tan alto!-Protestó en voz baja, sonrojada. Cuando el erizo se libró de sus manos, contestó.

-Ehh...no...no lo he visto por aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, por saber...-Dijo fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa e incorporándose en la silla, mientras perdía su mirada en la pizarra de la clase, pensando en algo.

El erizo azul se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su sitio. Pero se encontró a alguien sentado.

-Quítate de ahí Micha.

-¿Pooorrr?-Respondió el chico, el cual era un gato de pelaje crema y cabello color chocolate, de nombre completo Michael.

-¡Porque es mi sitio!-Protestó el erizo azulado.

-Si quieres sentarte, nada más siéntate.-Respondió el gato con una sonrisa coqueta y palmeando sus piernas. El erizo se sonrojó.

-¡M-Michael! ¡A-Aquí no!-Replicó en voz baja.

-Ya no me quieres...-Dijo bajando las orejas e hinchando las mejillas de una forma adorable. El azulado se sonrojó más. Luego se acercó y le murmuró al oído.

-Si esperas a la salida, te recompensaré bien.-Su tono era sensual y su rostro tímido. El gato no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, y murmurar:

-Después de clase, en mi casa, a las 6. No llegues tarde o me veré obligado a castigarte.-Se levantó del asiento y fue al suyo. El erizo azul resopló.

-Para un día que vengo tiene que venir también él...-Se dijo a si mismo, pero él sabía que, después de todo, su presencia no le molestaba tanto.

Entró a la clase un erizo alto, de unos 20 o 21 años de edad, de pelaje negro y ojos violetas, que tomó asiento en la mesa del profesor. El erizo sonreía, aunque los alumnos no cesaban sus gritos y seguían hablando entre sí. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Buenos días alumnos.-Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes callaran y lo miraran.-Mi nombre es Kevin, y soy vuestro nuevo tutor.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Se acercaba la hora de la salida, y Sekushi se encontraba fuera del instituto, apoyado en una pared.

Le dio una suave calada a su cigarro, se sentía relajado, y aquella brisa no le sentaba nada mal. Todo había sido tranquilo durante toda la mañana. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano la noche anterior, y la alegría que le dio a su hermana pequeña de verlo, pero a él no le gustó nada la pinta que tenían las heridas de la pequeña. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había leído un mensaje de su hermano hacía escasos minutos, donde él le decía que esa noche no podían quedarse en casa él y su hermana. Que ambos se tenían que ir a algún lugar. Algo importante tenía que hacer esa noche con la pegaso.

-¿Donde me llevo yo ahora a la niña para dormir...?-Se preguntó en voz alta, una y otra vez. Paseó la mirada por el patio, y se fijó en unas ardillas que había en un árbol. Pero no estaban solas, había una gata azulada a los pies del árbol, dándole de comer a las ardillas. Se fijó más detenidamente en aquella gata. Su pelaje al igual que su cabello eran azules, y sus ojos no tenían vida, no tenía expresión, sólo se dedicaba a darle de comer a las ardillas. Decidió acercarse a ella, pero en cuanto dio los primeros pasos, pisó una rama y espantó a las ardillas. La gata lo miró, al principio retante, pero luego fríamente, igual que miraba a las ardillas. Se levantó y sin mediar palabra se fue.

-Que rara...-Pensó.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La noche había caído. Las estrellas bailaban, la luna iluminaba los caminos, ni siquiera los grillos se habían atrevido a molestar aquella noche con sus canciones. Todo estaba en silencio y en paz. Parecía una noche perfectamente...romántica.

El erizo dorado se encontraba en su casa, acababa de terminar de ordenarla. Su hermano le había obedecido a la primera y se habían ido él y su hermana a otro lugar para pasar la noche. En efecto, había quedado con Aqua ese día.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para que llegase. ¿Que sería aquello tan importante que quería decirle? ¿Por qué se empeñó tanto en quedar con él aquella noche en su casa? Le parecía todo bastante extraño. Suspiró levemente, y a su mente le vino el recuerdo de la gata. Sí, otra vez esa gata. Le había quitado el sueño esa noche. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así por alguien con la que no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra? Algunos lo llamarían _amor a primera vista_, pero Astro **quiso** descartar aquella idea, ¡él ya tenía novia! Pero esa reacción que tuvo...no era normal en él. No deseaba hacerle daño a la pegaso, necesitaba dejar de ver a aquella gata, pero solo de pensarlo le dolía el pecho. En realidad él no quería dejar de verla. De hecho, ese recreo la buscó por todos los pasillos. Quería verla de nuevo, saber su nombre, su clase, oler de nuevo su perfume, verla sonreír, o verla concentrada en su música...

Aquellas ideas desaparecieron de inmediato cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Se levantó y abrió. Era Aqua.

-Buenas noches, Astro.-Le sonrió.

-Buenas...-El erizo se fijó más detenidamente en ella. Se había hecho la plancha en el cabello, lo tenía completamente liso, también parecía que se lo había cortado un poco...se había echado algo de pintalabios, haciendo ver sus labios más carnosos y rojos, y más besables. Cualquiera se habría tirado a ella y la habría besado durante toda la noche.

La ropa que llevaba no era lo que ella solía ponerse. Era un vestido rojo, bastante corto y escotado, y de manga corta. Le estaba ceñido al cuerpo, hacía resaltar su enorme y bello pecho, y le hacía ver unas curvas por las que cualquier montañero habría querido perderse.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Le preguntó con un tono dulce. El erizo sólo le abrió más la puerta, y la pegaso pasó.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?-Le preguntó el erizo.

La pegaso se ruborizó y sonrió.

-Ven...-Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a su propia habitación. Astro cada vez estaba más extrañado.

Entraron. Aqua cerró la puerta.

-¿Están tus hermanos?

-No. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que les dijera que se fueran esta noche? Sekushi se encargó de todo.

-Bien...-Sonrió.-Me sorprendió que Sekushi volviera tan pronto...

-Ese pirado se escapó otra vez.-Suspiró.-Que plasta es...

-Así son los hermanos.-Rió levemente. Luego lo miró directamente a los ojos. El dorado le sostuvo la mirada. No dijeron nada. La pegaso se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Se acercó a él, hasta que pudieron notar el aliento el uno del otro. Se acercó a sus labios hasta fundirse en un tierno beso, correspondido poco después por el erizo. Para ella todo iba perfecto, pero para él no. Ya no sentía lo mismo que antes...de hecho, ahora no sentía nada. Esto fue la última prueba que el erizo necesitaba para saber si seguía enamorado o no.

La pegaso se separó unos momentos después a falta del aire. Desabotonó el escote de su vestido, dejando ver parte de su pecho.

-¿Aqua...?

Ella no respondió, sólo sentó al erizo en la cama, para después sentarse a horcajas en su cintura.

-¿Que estás...?

-Astro, yo...-La pegaso lo tumbó en la cama, poniéndose sobre él.-Yo te amo...y por eso he decidido entregarme a ti...

El erizo se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Mientras lo hacía, la pegaso se bajó las tirantes del vestido, y desacomodó la ropa del erizo. Él no sabía que hacer. Veía detrás de la pegaso la imagen de la gata...no, no podía hacer esto. Simplemente no podía.

-Aqua, basta.-

La pegaso paró de inmediato. El erizo se sentó, haciendo que la chica se levantase.

-No puedo hacerlo...

-P-Pensé que estabas...

-Y lo estoy.-El erizo se levantó y se acomodó la ropa.-Lo siento Aqua pero...no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Pero por qué...?-

El erizo apartó la mirada. Buscaba las palabras exactas, quería decírselo de manera delicada, no quería que ella lo odiase...

-Aqua...no puedo hacerlo contigo...

El corazón de la chica se rompió en mil pedazos.

-No es tu calor el que busco...

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la pegaso, esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se colocó bien el vestido y lo abrochó.

-Si me dejaras explicarte...

-N-No hay nada más que explicar...-Salió corriendo. El erizo no hizo nada por detenerla. Sabía que acababa de hacerle daño, pero pensó que sería mejor hablar con ella después...

Y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la chica rompió a llorar. Esa noche sólo se oían sus llantos y lamentos.

_**Sonic, Amy, Tails...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro, Sekushi...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua, Eclipse...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Exe, Michael...(c) Sonicx147**_

_**Chess...(c) Chessthehedgehog**_

_**Akari...(c) akariharukaze12**_

_**Claudia, Kaito...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (me)**_

_**Kevin...(c) 0Pablo1**_

_**Actualicé rápido! Quiero galletas! C: **_

_**-BAD ENDING-**_


	8. Bebe y Baila

_-Asco...Rabia...Dolor...Hipocresía...Estos sentimientos...voy a eliminarlos...no puedo hacer más...todo este odio me obliga a llorar...Este odio me está matando...Estas marcas me duelen...las marcas de un corazón roto...tus palabras me están hiriendo...tus palabras me están matando...¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto...? ¿Por qué no entiendes mi dolor...? La luz no se volverá a encender...todo ha sido una mentira...una asquerosa mentira...una dulce mentira...me has dejado sola...me has arrancado las alas...tú te has ido...te has ido...y eso...está mal...no...no está mal...está bien...no...¿qué debo pensar...? me has dejado cicatrices...cicatrices que no se curarán...¿hice algo mal...? ¿Debo hacer algo para que tú perdones mis errores...? esos que hicieron que te alejaras de mí...esos que te han separado de mí...esos que me han destruido... "me duele" ni se acerca a lo que siento...¿Sólo fui un juego para ti...? ¿Un juguete más...? ¿Ahora...podré dejar de ser...una mentira para ti...? No me puedo perdonar...no te puedo perdonar...ni siquiera a ti...si me quieres matar...hazlo...después de todo...sólo he sido una mentira...lo nuestro sólo ha sido una mentira...una mentira creada por ti...por mi...por los dos...no quiero volver a verte nunca más...te odio...te odio, te odio, te odio...__**Game over.**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La alarma sonó, y todos estaban en sus asientos. Bueno, todos menos la pegaso turquesa. No había ido a clase ese día, y nadie sabía el por qué.

Hasta el erizo azul estaba sentado en su asiento. Tenía ojeras de no haber dormido. Y todos sabemos el por qué, qué era la razón que lo desvelaba, qué chica había captado todos sus sentidos.

Se estiró y bostezó. Entonces vio que a la sala entraba el erizo dorado. Este miró detallosamente toda la estancia, y al ver que el erizo azul lo miraba, aprovechó para preguntar:

-¿Has visto a Aqua?

-No, no ha venido hoy.

-Ya veo.-El erizo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero el erizo azul tenía preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Sabes por casualidad qué le ha pasado?

-No.-Contestó secamente para después irse, dejando la palabra en la boca al erizo azul. Este resopló.

-Estúpido.

El erizo dorado caminaba por los pasillos firme, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con la cabeza agachada, con la mirada perdida. Pensaba en lo que le había hecho a aquella pobre chica. Ella, que tantas sonrisas le había sacado, aquella que tantas veces lo había animado, que lo había apoyado, que lo había ayudado todo lo que podía y más...ahora ya no estaba. Él la había herido, y ella se había ido. Todo fue su culpa, y eso lo atormentaba por dentro.

Sacó el móvil, y probó, por décima vez, llamarla. La línea comunicaba, pero nadie contestaba.

-Vamos...cógelo...cógelo...-

Pero nadie lo cogió.

-_El teléfono al que llama no está disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal._

El erizo colgó. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Quería saber dónde estaba e ir a pedirle perdón. Quería explicarle la situación, pero...en el fondo sabía que, dijera lo que le dijera, las cicatrices no se cerrarían, y ella lo odiaría. No pensó en eso la noche anterior. Todo fue tan rápido, que se sinceró demasiado deprisa. Si hubiera ido despacio, nada de esto habría pasado. Con detenerla estaba bien. Después de eso, hablarían e intercambiarían opiniones. Después de esos, ambos hallarían la solución conveniente. Eso era lo que le habría gustado que pasara. Pero, de una forma u otra, ella habría acabado dolida. Él respetaba su dolor.

Delante de él pasó la gata de mechas verdes, que caminaba hacia su clase. Su perfume lo rodeó y no lo dejó escapar. Podía oír la música que ella estaba escuchando con sus auriculares, era un temazo. Paró en mitad del pasillo, y decidió seguirla.

Al lado del erizo dorado pasó otro erizo azul. Pero no se trataba de Sonic.

-¡Hola eXe!-Lo saludó la eriza color verde.

-¡H-Hola Aka!-Respondió el erizo, un tanto ronco.

-¿Que le pasó a tu voz?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿M-Mi voz? ¡Ah! S-Será de ayer, que estuve en una montaña rusa en un parque de atracciones y grité mucho.

-¿Ah si? No sabía que aquí había parque de atracciones..

-¡Claro que no hay! P-Por esa razón me fui a otra ciudad, s-sí.

-Ah bueno...-Dijo un tanto incrédula.-¡Bueno! ¿Vamos a clase?

-¡Claro!-El erizo comenzó a caminar primero hacia la clase. La eriza lo siguió. Ella se fijó mejor en la manera de andar del erizo, y se dio cuenta de que andaba con las piernas ligeramente separadas...y le extrañó.

-¿Qué...?

Antes de poder preguntarle algo al erizo, chocó contra alguien.

-¡Mira por donde vas...!-La eriza levantó la mirada para quejarse, pero se sonrojó al ver de quién se trataba. Era un erizo de cabello y pelaje castaño muy oscuro, y ojos verdes jade, que miraban fijamente a la eriza.

-¿Que mire por donde qué?-Preguntó el erizo contra el que había chocado, el cuál la superaba en tamaño.

-Q-Que mires p-por donde v-vas...

El erizo la empujó suavemente contra la pared a la eriza, la cuál no opuso resistencia.

-¿Me decías algo, Senos-chan?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acercaba a su rostro. La eriza entrecerró los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-N-No me llames así...K-KaiKai...

-Akarin...-El erizo empezó a jugar con los labios de la eriza, y luego susurró:-Te he extrañado...

La eriza cerró los ojos esperando que la besase, pero los interrumpieron.

-¡Akaaaa! ¡Apuraaa!-Le gritó el erizo azul desde la punta del pasillo, haciendo que la eriza abriera los ojos como platos. Se puso roja, y le pegó una bofetada suavemente al erizo.

-¡Kaito, nos van a ver todos!-Le dio un suave empujón, apartándolo de ella, y fue corriendo con el erizo azul que la esperaba.

El erizo se tocó la mejilla, y sonrió de lado.

-Me gusta que seas tan dura...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Llegaba tarde a clase, y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban rojos, tal vez por llorar, tal vez por no dormir, tal vez...

La noche anterior había estado muy ocupada. La zorrita rubia se había pasado la noche "trabajando" y haciendo negocios. Bostezó.

-Esme-La llamó el erizo verde de nombre Scourge.

-¿Ahá?-Respondió, acercándose a él.

-Ya me han dicho lo que estas vendiendo por ahí. ¿Cómo te va?

-Bastante bien, tengo más clientes de los que pensé.

-¿Cúanto has ganado?

-Mucho.

-¿Te queda algo de mercancía?

-¿Te interesa?

-Sí. Se me ha acabado el suministro.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-Cuatro gramos.

La zorrita salcó del bolso una bolsita pequeña con una marca. Después sacó tres más. Se las extendió al erizo mientras él sacaba un par de billetes de valores altos.

-Ya veo que no hace falta que te diga el precio.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, nena?-El erizo sonrió de lado y cogió la mercancía. La guardó en su bolsillo.

-No te lo gastes todo de una vez.-Bromeó.

-Yo no te digo a ti lo que te tienes que fumar al día.-Respondió cortante, para después irse. Esmeralda sólo lo vio irse, mientras reía.

-Estos hombres.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El erizo de ojos violetas se había pasado la mañana escribiendo en unos papeles. Estaba haciendo planes sobre algo. Lo habían puesto de guardia en una de las famosas _Aulas de Convivencia_, pero aún no había llegado ningún alumno, aunque sí que había escuchado gritos por los pasillos. Los estarían llevando a todos a otras aulas de convivencia, supuso que la suya sería de las últimas en las que se entraba, tuvo la idea de que en esa aula sólo entraban los que hacían cosas graves, cómo dañar el mobiliario escolar de forma brutal, fumar en clase, agredir a compañeros o al profesorado...

Un sin fin de oportunidades que en ese colegio eran posibles.

Se cansó de escribir y soltó el bolígrafo. Se estiró y miró la sala. Era la primera vez que lo transferían a un instituto como aquel, todo le parecía curioso.

Vio una máquina de café en la esquina del cuarto y una nevera en la otra esquina. Sacó una moneda del bolsillo, se levantó y se acercó a la máquina. Metió la moneda y seleccionó el Café con leche. Una taza de plástico calló de la máquina, y a continuación el café con leche cayó desde arriba, llenando el recipiente. Cuando terminó, el erizo cogió el baso y dio un largo sorbo.

Llamaron a la puerta del cuarto.

-Está abierto.

Entró un profesor, con cara de pocos amigos, agarrando del brazo a una gata de pelo añil y pelaje color crema.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esta alumna estaba rompiendo las puertas del baño de los chicos y también los grifos. Mientras rellenamos la expulsión, se tiene que quedar aquí.-Habló el profesor con tono serio, mientras la gata se soltaba de su agarre.

-Bien, déjemela a mí.-

El profesor asintió y empujó a la gata haciendo que entrara en la habitación. Después, cerró la puerta.

Kevin se sentó en el asiento con tranquilidad, mientras le daba un suave sorbo a su café. La gata clavaba su mirada en él, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Te vas a cansar de estar de pie.

-No me vaciles.-Contestó molesta, mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala. Se fijó en la nevera, y sin pensárselo se acercó a ella y la abrió.

-No hagas eso, es propiedad del profesorado.

-Piérdete-Contestó cortante mientras sacaba un refresco de naranja de la nevera. La cerró de una patada.

-Que bruta eres.

-¿Quieres dejar de comentar todo lo que hago?

El erizo sonrió divertido, la actitud de la gata le divertía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Información clasificada-Contestó sin ganas, recostándose sobre la silla.

-¿Por qué has roto los baños?-Preguntó mirándola curiosamente, mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.

-Cállate de una vez, me irritas.

Un silencio incómodo abundó la sala.

-Eres hermosa.

-Y tu viejo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La había buscado por todas partes, y no la encontraba. Aquella eriza que vio aquella vez, había quedado grabada en su mente. Esa tarde refrescaba, y él había salido a que le diera el aire. Tantas peleas, tanto odio, tantos engaños...ya estaban afectando a su moral. Se sentía muy solo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un verdadero amigo en el cuál confiar.

Ese día salió a ver el atardecer en su lugar favorito. Pero, ese día ya estaba ocupado por alguien.

La eriza que había allí sentada, también estaba sola, pero parecía tranquila y feliz. Su cabello castaño casi rubio era muy hermoso. Le habría gustado acercarse y acariciarlo y olerlo. Pero sin duda, su rostro le había dejado marca. Era un rostro tierno e inocente, esos preciosos ojos azules, se habría quedado mirándolo todo el día. Su alma se partió en dos al ver tantas heridas en aquella chica, pero a ella parecía no dolerle nada. Le pareció verdaderamente, un ángel caído del cielo. Y ese ángel lo había mirado. ¿Significaba eso que su suerte, a partir de ese momento, cambiaría? El hecho de haber mirado a un ángel le quitaba el sueño. Para su desgracia, no pudo intercambiar palabra con ella. Cuando ya estaba oscuro, ella miró al cielo, se levantó y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque. Él trató de seguirla pero no pudo seguirle el ritmo, ya que ella sabía muy bien a dónde iba, pero él no.

Después de aquello, la había buscado por todas partes, hasta fue a ese prado todos los anocheceres, para ver si por casualidad estaba, pero no. Su deseo no se concedió. Pero él decidió, por todos los dioses, que no se rendiría. _"Te buscaré. Te encontraré."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El erizo dorado se había quedado hasta la tarde en el colegio. Esperaba que la pegaso turquesa apareciera por ahí en algún momento del día, pero no apareció. A la hora de la salida se había quedado ahí a esperar. Le pidió a su hermano que se quedara en casa cuidando se su hermana, y este, tras algún que otro quejido, había aceptado. Pudo ver pasar a la nueva estudiante, Chess, seguida del zorro blanco Shiro, el cual hablaba animadamente con ella, pero ella no le hacía caso, y había escuchado alguna que otra amenaza. Ese zorro era épico, no paraba. Vio pasar el erizo eXe seguido del gato Michael, mientras peleaban entre ellos, y el gato de vez en cuando hacía un comentario que hacía sonrojar al erizo. Luego vio a Akari buscando a alguien, un tal Kaito, y al no encontrarlo se fue decepcionada. Miró la hora. Ya no podía esperar más, sus hermanos lo esperaban en casa. Suspiró decepcionado. Vio salir de allí, a esas horas, a una gata azul que nunca antes había visto. Iba sin expresión, parecía un alma en pena. No le dio importancia. Empezó a pensar en la gata de mechas verdes, a la cual había seguido hasta ver su clase. Por lo visto, tenía su edad, pero estaba en la clase de al lado. Le dio la sensación de que ella lo había visto, pero lo descartó al ver que se sentaba en su asiento con normalidad.

De sus pensamientos lo sacó una mano tibia, que tocaba su hombro y luego se alejaba. Volteó a mirar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola.-Saludó con una amplia sonrisa la gata en la que estaba pensando.

-Hola.-Respondió con seriedad, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-La gata sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelito que tenía bordado con hilo dorado una "A"

-Pues...sí.-Dijo mientras lo cogía.-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-El otro día, se te cayó del bolsillo mientras caminabas por el patio trasero. Cómo te fuiste demasiado rápido no te lo pude devolver.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, me llamo Arely.-Sonrió dulcemente mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Yo Astro.-El móvil del erizo dorado sonó en ese momento. Él le echó un vistazo, y vio que se trataba de un SMS. Se sorprendió al ver que era de Aqua, y lo abrió rápidamente.

"_De: Aqua_

_Recibido a las: 19:45_

_Mensaje: Y, por si no había quedado claro, hemos terminado."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Se la pasó llorando. Estaba sentada en un callejón al cual ya nadie acudía para nada, ni para vender drogas, ni para ocultarse de la policía, ni nada así. Estaba demasiado apartado de todo y pocos sabían de su existencia. Allí había llorado hasta el amanecer, cuando se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento. Al despertar, todo le había parecido una cruel pesadilla. Pero por desgracia, no lo era. No pudo hacer más que llorar y lamentarse de todo. Ella decidió algo. Nunca más volvería a sufrir por un hombre. Odiaba a los hombres. Lo tenía muy claro. A las 19:40, sacó su móvil. Miró todos los mensajes. 37 llamadas perdidas de Astro, y 19 SMS del mismo. Lo odió con toda su alma. Abrió un nuevo mensaje, y escribió varias veces lo que quería decir. Al principio ponía cosas como "eres un cabrón", en otras "mentiroso de mierda", hasta le echaba en cara todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. Pero, al final borró todos esos mensajes inapropiados, y escribió el mensaje que luego envió. "_Y, por si no había quedado claro, hemos terminado."_

Se levantó del rincón un par de minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje. Le dolía muchísimo la espalda, no había dormido para nada bien. Los ojos le escocían, y el cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía que comer algo. Caminó torpemente fuera del callejón. Aquellos tacones que se había puesto para impresionar a su amor, ahora le estorbaban para todo. Caminó lentamente, mirando a la poca gente que había pasar. Estaba hecha polvo, no le apetecía nada. Se le había corrido el rímel, pero parecía darle igual. El carmín de sus labios había desaparecido, y aún unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se frotó un brazo con frío. Ese maldito vestido era demasiado escotado y corto, lo que le provocaba frío. Además, al haber corriendo de la casa del erizo hasta ese lugar, había roto un poco el vestido, pero nada grave.

Vio entonces la gran discoteca del pueblo. Uno de los lugares más visitados por los jóvenes, dónde fumaban, se divertían, bailaban, se drogaban, se emborrachaban y, a veces, hasta hacían cosas inapropiadas con gente desconocida en las esquinas, o incluso delante de todos.

Aqua se quedó mirando el lugar atentamente. Después de pensarlo no por mucho tiempo, entró.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron jóvenes que bailaban como locos, borrachísimos todos. Las chicas se levantaban las camisas cuando los chicos lo pedían, también ellas estaban ebrias. Aqua tomó asiento cerca de la barra. Se acercó a ella un camarero joven y atractivo, que le tomó nota.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Whisky.-Respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Sólo?

-Sí.

El joven sacó una botella medio llena del líquido que había pedido la pegaso, y le llenó un vaso. La pegaso lo cogió sin dudarlo y le dio un gran trago. La garganta comenzó a escocerle, era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, lo que le obligó a apartar el vaso y toser.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Si.-Respondió limpiándose la boca con el puño.-Relléname.

-¿Está usted segura de qué...?

-¿Quién es el cliente aquí?-Respondió de una manera muy fría. El joven camarero suspiró y le llenó el vaso, el cual Aqua bebió de un trago. Así un vaso tras otro, la pegaso empezó a acostumbrarse al sabor amargo de aquel líquido y le empezó a gustar. Al final, cómo las demás chicas, olvidó todas sus penas y empezó a bailar en la discoteca. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas a causas del alcohol y reía mientras bailaba a lo loco, pero de una manera sensual, haciendo que todos los chicos de la pista ebrios se fijaran en ella, y los no-ebrios también. En una mesa no muy lejos, un erizo negro con ojos azules miraba a la pegaso, mientras bebía lentamente cerveza sin alcohol.

La canción terminó, y la turquesa ya estaba harta de bailar.

-Ey nena, ¿por qué paras?-Dijo un gato acercándose a ella.

-Quiero irme a casa.-Respondió con hipo, mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la salida.

-Ah no, no vas a salir de aquí.-Dijo un zorro bloqueándole el paso.-La fiesta no ha terminado.

Un grupo de chicos borrachos la rodearon, mientras ella los miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba agotada y no tenía fuerzas para gritar, y mucho menos para pelear.

-Dejadme *hip* en paz.-Protestó con un tono de borracha.

-¿Por qué, bombón? El verdadero espectáculo acaba de comenzar...-

Empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, haciendo que se inmovilizara, y a la vez que se asustara.

-¿Qué hacéis...?

Sin vergüenza ninguna, los chicos empezaron a tocarla por todos lados. Uno metió la mano por su vestido y agarró su pecho, otro tocó su trasero, otro le rompió más el vestido, otro tocaba sus piernas, otro su rostro...

Ella empezó a gritar que pararan, pero naturalmente nadie le hizo caso. Siguieron tocando todo lo que pudieron y más. La pegaso empezó a llorar y a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!-Gritaba en un intento de que alguien acudiera a socorrerla, y mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y el alcohol empezaba a dejarla dormida, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡ASTRO!-

Lo demás fueron figuras borrosas, de repente notó que todas las manos que la tocaban se alejaban, pudo escuchar gritos y hasta sonidos de huesos rotos. Se empezó a marear. Vio delante de ella la persona que la había salvado. Era un erizo al cual veía borroso.

No pudo mediar palabra, la pegaso se dejó caer al suelo, pero alguien impidió que se hiciera daño. El erizo que la había salvado, la cogió en brazos, y le echó por encima su chaqueta. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por las mejillas de ella.

-Astro...¿por qué no has venido...?

El erizo la apegó mas a su pecho, y luego miró al camarero.

-Las bebidas que haya consumido, por favor, añádelas a mi cuenta. Yo vuelvo mañana y te lo pago todo.

El camarero, que ya conocía de antes a aquel erizo negro, sólo se limitó a asentir.

Entonces el erizo miró a la pegaso y comprobó que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió levemente y besó su frente con suavidad. Caminó y se la llevó fuera del local. Iría a llevarla a algún lugar donde poder descansar.

_Si aquel erizo no hubiese aparecido, ¿qué le habría sucedido a la pobre Aqua?_

_**Sonic, Amy, Scourge...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro, Sekushi, Arely...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua, Eclipse...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Exe, Michael...(c) sonicx147**_

_**Chess...(c) Sonamyxsiemprefanfic**_

_**Akari...(c) Terai-Pss**_

_**Kevin...(c) 0Pablo1**_

_**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino **_

_**Claudia, Kaito, Mimu, Mao, Shatsu...(c) Amy-Rose-FanGirl (me)**_

_**Gracias a los consejos sobre cómo poner a Exe en este capítulo de sonicx147 (?**_

_**Gracias a mi madre por sus conocimientos sobre alcohol y droga xD **_

_**Gracias por Leer ~**_


	9. Corazón Enfermo

"_Esa tarde me quedé allí...dónde lo vi por primera vez...estuve esperándolo toda la tarde...pensé que pasaría por ahí...tenía un buen presentimiento...pero nunca llegó. No apareció. Me quedé algo más de tiempo. Hasta que estaba a punto de anochecer. Me di cuenta de que no vendría. Estornudé. Había pillado frío. Me levanté y me fui a paso lento."_

_Ella jamás supo que instantes después de que se fuera, un chico enamorado se sentó en el banco donde había estado ella, con un ramo de flores. Y ahí se quedó gran parte de la noche. Esperando por ella. Pero nunca llegó. _

* * *

_Los amantes no se pudieron ver."_

La mañana se presentó agradable. El sol salió de su escondite lentamente, filtrando tímidamente la luz por las ventanas de los hogares, que iluminaban la estancia.

Un rayo de luz acarició el rostro de la pegaso. Esta entornó los ojos lentamente. Pestañeó un par de veces, veía algo borroso. Intentó sentarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Tenía agujetas del día anterior, nunca le había dolido tanto. Aún así, no se dio por vencida, lo intentó de nuevo, y logró, a su ritmo, sentarse. Se tocó la cabeza. Le dolía muchísimo. El alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior ahora le pasaba factura. Tenía horribles nauseas, también. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella. Nunca había estado allí, no reconocía nada de aquello. Miró dónde estaba tumbada. Era una cama matrimonial, con sábanas blancas y limpias. Al lado de la cama había una silla. Alguien se había sentado ahí y había estado cuidando de ella toda la noche. Miró al otro lado de la cama. Había una mesita, en esta había unas pastillas y un baso de agua. Al lado había una nota que decía "Para el dolor de cabeza". La pegaso no se lo pensó, y tomó la pastilla y el agua. Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa. Se tocó la cabeza, no paraba de dolerle. Miró al techo e intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordó que había bebido hasta perder el control de sus actos. Se sentía en una nube, pero ya no pensaba en la razón que la hizo llorar. De repente se derrumbó. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en él. Se frotó los ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Se tapó los ojos con un brazo y suspiró. Quería un lugar a donde huir y tocar fondo. Quería desaparecer. Mientras pensaba en ello, el sonido de una ducha se apagó. Alguien salió de la ducha, y entró sin avisar en el cuarto donde se encontraba Aqua. Al verla tumbada, pensó que estaba dormida. Ella no se movió. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró disimuladamente a aquel sujeto. Se ruborizó al ver que el erizo era alto y atractivo, y estaba en forma. No le desagradó en absoluto aquello que estaba viendo. El erizo sólo tapaba con una toalla de su cintura para abajo hasta las rodillas. Ni se había molestado en secarse en el baño, estaba completamente mojado y su flequillo despeinado. Sus espinas estaban alborotadas. Se acercó al armario. Dejó caer la toalla, haciendo que la pegaso mirara a otro lugar, bastante roja.

Se vistió, pero no se puso camisa. Miró a la chica, a la cual le latía el corazón con bastante rapidez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Él se sentó a su lado, y apartó su flequillo de sus ojos. Sonrió al verla. Luego se incorporó y miró por la ventana. La pegaso lo miró de nuevo, más descaradamente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo el erizo, haciendo que Aqua se sobresaltara.-¿Has dormido bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y él la miró.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro, provocando un rubor mayor en la chica, la cual no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

Él miró de reojo sus labios, mientras sonreía. Los rozó con los suyos y luego la miró a los ojos.

* * *

-Me llamo Shatsu.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No tenía ganas de ir a clase. No tenía nada de ganas. Fue al instituto, sí, para engañar a su hermana, para que no sospechara. Pero luego fue a la pista de Educación Física, que estaba detrás del instituto. Las primeras horas no había nadie por allí. Así que era el escondite perfecto, por ahora.

La pista era enorme. Había unos bancos esparcidos por las esquinas de la pista, para la gente que se encontraba mal y no podía llevar a cabo los ejercicios de la asignatura. El erizo se sentó en uno de esos bancos, y se estiró. Pensó que sería muy aburrido. En efecto, la primera media hora fue bastante aburrida. Ni un alma asomó por el patio. El erizo pensó varias veces si había sido buena idea ir ahí. Paseó la mirada por el patio, y vio en la entrada a la zorrita rubia. Estaba hablando con un par de hombres. Uno era un zorro, de exagerada obesidad, y muy bajito. Otro era lo contrario, alto y esquelético. Hablaban sobre algo con animo, hasta que la chica sacó unas bolsitas de sus bolsillos y los hombres sacaron unos billetes de cantidad elevada. Los tres salieron de la pista, y el erizo azul suspiró. ¿Qué era el contenido de aquellas bolsitas? Era un auténtico misterio para él.

Un rato después, entró en el patio, para sorpresa de Sonic, María.

Iba sola, dándole a las ruedas de su silla con las manos. Ella, sin percatarse de la presencia de Sonic, hizo rodar la silla hasta el centro del campo. Allí, la eriza puso ambas manos apoyadas en el reposa brazos de la silla. Hizo fuerza, e intentó levantarse. Veía que estaba poniendo esfuerzo en levantarse. El erizo azul estaba sorprendido, y no paraba de mirarla. Finalmente, la eriza consiguió ponerse de pie. Pero, instantes después, cayó desplomada al suelo. El erizo se acercó rápidamente a ella, y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Oh, Sonic...me has visto...-

La sentó en la silla, y ella se sacudió la falda.

-Perdón por asustarte.-Se disculpó con una amable sonrisa la chica.

-Tranquila...pero, ¿qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿Por qué has intentado...?

La eriza suspiró.

-¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?

El erizo se veía un tanto extrañado.

-Lo prometo.

-Quiero volver a andar.

El erizo se sorprendió un poco, aunque no era de extrañar que quisiera volver a levantarse y caminar.

-María...es tontería. Tú no puedes volver a andar, el doctor lo dijo.

La eriza bajó la mirada, triste. Intentó sonreír, pero esa sonrisa era amarga.

-Quería...sorprender a Shadow...

El erizo suspiró. Acarició su cabeza con gesto tierno.

-Debe estar muy preocupado por ti. Te llevaré con él.

La eriza solo asintió, y el erizo azul empujó la silla hasta sacarla de la pista.

* * *

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La eriza verde se encontraba con los brazos en la mesa, con la cabeza hundida en ellos. Se notaba cansada, la tarde anterior había estado en el parque. Bueno, mejor dicho, se pasó la tarde en el parque. No se movió para nada, esperaba a alguien, alguien que no llegó. Lo que si llegó, fue un resfriado. Estornudó, y levantó levemente la cabeza. El erizo azul de nombre Exe le tocó el hombro.

-¡Holaaaaaa Akaaaa!

-Hola...

-Te noto desanimada.-Dijo dando unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-Estoy bien...-Sonrió levemente.-Anoche no dormí bien...sólo eso.

Se notaba que la eriza no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar. El erizo iba a decir algo más, pero al ver a cierto gato que lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa traviesa, se ruborizó lentamente y se sentó en su lugar. La eriza suspiró, y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Tengo nauseas...-Se dijo a sí misma, y se levantó. El maestro había salido, así que estaban solos en clase, y sus compañeros la estaban liando, cosa que no era de extrañar. Akari aprovecho entonces para ir al baño.

Salió de la clase sin problemas, y caminó, a paso lento, por el pasillo. Miraba al suelo, aunque no quería demostrarlo, estaba realmente triste. No debió esperar toda la tarde en el mismo sitio, sentada, y más sabiendo el frío que hacía y lo delicada que era su salud.

Mientras pensaba en lo mal que se sentía, se chocó contra alguien. No quiso mirar de quien se trataba.

-Déjame pasar...-Pidió con un hilo de voz. Pero la persona no se movió.-¿estas sordo...?

La eriza levantó la mirada, y se ruborizó notablemente cuando vio con quién se había chocado.

-¿Cuando dejaras de chocarte conmigo? ¿Tanto roce quieres?-Bromeó el erizo castaño oscuro, de nombre Kaito.

-¡N-No seas idiota!-Contestó a punto de golpearle, pero él agarró suavemente su muñeca.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva?

La eriza se soltó de su agarre, y miró a otro lado, molesta.

-Ayer te esperé. Y no apareciste.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó confuso.-Sí que fui.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No apareciste, no te vi!-Replicó mirándolo, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Eh...? ¡Sí que fui!¡Estuve desde las 20:30 hasta las 3 de la mañana!

-...Kaito, quedamos a las 17:00. Estuve esperándote hasta las 20:30.

El erizo suspiró y la eriza se tocó la cabeza. Finalmente el erizo sacó una rosa verde de su bolsillo trasero, y se la dio a la chica.

-Ya que no te vi ayer, te lo doy hoy. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Akari se sonrojó levemente con aquel regalo, pero no lo rechazó. Cogió la rosa y sonrió. Mientras la olía, habló:

-Siempre serás un tsundere.

-No soy tsundere.

-Aha, aha...

El erizo cogió la mano de la eriza, y empezó a caminar, haciendo que ella se extrañara.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Simplemente él no contestó. La metió en una habitación que ya no usaban los profesores, en la cual no había más que un par de papeles por el suelo, unos trapos viejos y una mesa de profesor. En cuanto la eriza entró, el erizo cerró la puerta con seguro. La verdosa lo miró y se ruborizó.

-¿¡K-Kaito!? ¿Q-Que estás...?-No le dio a tiempo a terminar, el erizo la besó apasionadamente, a los pocos segundos fue correspondido por la chica, que envolvió los brazos en su cuello y se dejó llevar. El erizo la sentó en la mesa y empezó a acariciar sus piernas.

* * *

-Te recompensaré por la espera...-Murmuró en su oreja, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El zorro amarillo de dos colas caminaba sólo por el parque. Había escapado de su casa un rato para poder disfrutar del aire fresco. Miraba las flores del camino sonriendo, siempre le habían gustado las flores. Mientras caminaba, vio una figura a lo lejos. Era una chica de cabello corto y verde, que recogía flores. Sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ver si la conocía. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, se ruborizó.

-"Es Cosmo!"-Pensó. La chica planta se volteó al percatarse de que alguien la miraba. Al ver al zorrito, sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

-Hola Tails.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El zorro blanco caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, aburrido. Pensaba en qué hacer, parecía que no tuviera vida. Vio caminar por el pasillo a una eriza de color azul eléctrico, que caminaba a paso rápido hacia su clase. Se fijó bien en ella, tenía largas espinas hasta los muslos, flequillo que tapaba parte de sus ojos, ojos verde esmeralda, y gesto serio. Parecía alguien madura.

Pasó a su lado, y decidió parar de caminar para seguirla. Al poco rato de caminar, la chica habló.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Tal vez tu nombre.-Respondió sonriendo el zorro, caminando a su lado.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

El zorro se encogió de hombros, e intentó acercarse más, pero ella sólo se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A clase, obviamente.

-Aahhh...

Después de un rato más caminando, la eriza suspiró.

-Soy Melody.

-Melody...Melody...se parece a Melodía...

La eriza lo miró, para luego reír levemente. Quedó claro que Shiro no sabía inglés y...que no tenía sentido del ridículo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Le tocó al joven profesor quedarse en clase para un examen de recuperación de una alumna "especial". Kevin esperó pacientemente a la alumna, pero el timbre de entrada sonó, y no llegaba. Estuvo esperando, hasta que quedó tan solo media hora de clase. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una gata de pelaje color crema y cabello azul recogido con coletas que le caían por los hombros entró. No tenía expresión en su rostro, y tampoco hablaba. Miró al hombre directamente a los ojos, y luego se sentó. Miró el examen que tenía encima de la mesa, y rápidamente empezó a escribir. El erizo la miraba, el examen era largo, y se había presentado con media hora de retraso, pero decidió no echarle la bronca ni protestarle. Se limitó a mirarla. Escribía muy rápido. Entonces pensó, ¿por qué alguien listo tendría que hacer un examen de recuperación? Cuando quedaban 5 minutos, la gata dejó de escribir. Se levantó y le entregó el examen al profesor, sin mediar palabra, para después irse como había entrado.

Kevin miró el examen y leyó en voz alta el nombre de la alumna:

-_Mimu Suzu"-_

El erizo amarillo claro estaba en la entrada del instituto, mirando a los alumnos que hacían novillos, sin vergüenza ninguna, estaban tranquilos sentados en las escaleras o esparcidos por el patio, fumando, algunos de manera rápida, hasta el límite de fumarse el paquete.

De ver a los niños fumar, al erizo también le entraron ganas, pero decidió que no era apropiado. Se había quedado allí a esperar a su hermano, aunque pensó que lo más probable era que se fuera con la gata con la que lo vio el día anterior. Bostezó aburrido. A su lado pasó la gata que acababa de terminar el examen, y la miró. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero él no lo notó. Decidió no darle importancia y bostezó de nuevo, y decidió no esperar más e irse a casa.

El erizo azul esperaba ansioso la hora de salida, quería volver a casa de una vez, estaba harto de verle la cara a los maestros y ver aquella maldita cárcel que le arruinaba la vida. Paseó la mirada por el patio. Ya había llevado a la eriza rubia con Shadow, él la había estado buscando desde que se fue, y suspiró aliviado al verla. Sonic se alegraba de haber ayudado. Entonces vio que pasaba delante de él la eriza rosa que tanto ansiaba ver, y salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Caminaba hacia un lugar fijo, y el erizo se levantó. Deseaba ir a hablar con ella, pero su cara se descompuso al ver que la eriza hablaba con el erizo verde de nombre Scourge, y que él la invitaba a subir a su moto, y ella aceptaba. Scourge encendió la moto y Amy se abrazó a su cintura, y en menos que canta un gallo ambos salieron de los territorios del instituto. El erizo azul estaba confundido, sorprendido, y sobretodo, triste. Unas nauseas se apoderaron de su estómago, y por unos instantes, tuvo las necesidades de vomitar.

_**Sonic, Tails, Cosmo,Amy...(C) SEGA**_

_**Sekushi, Astro, Arely...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Exe, Michael...(c) sonicx147**_

_**Akari...(c) Terai-Pss**_

_**Kevin...(c) 0Pablo1**_

_**Melody...(c) KarinaTiburnom**_

_**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino**_

_**Kaito, Mimu, Shatsu...(c) Amy Rose FanGirl (me)**_

_**Perdón si este capítulo no tiene mucho **_**salseo ****_n_nUu _**

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	10. Broma Pesada

_Ella estaba completamente celosa...Su amiga, no, su mejor amiga, de repente tenía más amigos, otra gente con la que juntarse, menos tiempo para estar juntas..._

_Un día, sin más, se llevó a su amiga a una sala vacía. "Quiero que compartamos algo especial, algo que nadie más pueda hacer" hablaba, mirándola a los ojos, mientras la otra observaba tímidamente, y en silencio. "Quiero regalarte algo especial que a nadie más puedo regalar". _

_Con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, todo en completo silencio, y nadie más que pudiera molestarlas, dos íntimas amigas juntaron sus labios y compartieron su primer beso._

Después de una noche de grandioso silencio, el sol por fin decidió hacer su gran aparición, iluminando lentamente el pueblo, mientras los pájaros cataban su dulce melodía para despertar a las almas que dormían plácidamente, y callando a los grillos, que se habían pasado la noche entera cantando nanas.

Ya se distinguía actividad en una de las casas más alejadas.

Una pegaso turquesa se encontraba en un baño que no conocía del todo, más concretamente, en la ducha, disfrutando de cómo las gotas de agua caliente resbalaban por su cuerpo y cansado rostro, intentando borrar las impurezas y la tristeza de su corazón.

Mientras, en la cocina había un erizo negro, preparando un delicioso desayuno para dos personas, con una amplia sonrisa, bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. De repente, el sonido de una moto siendo aparcada justo en frente de su casa hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos instantáneamente. Reconoció de inmediato el casco del motero, lo que hizo que un escalofrío acompañado de un sudor frío recorriera su espalda.

Se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Sí, es el típico hermano borracho que cada semana se trae una piva nueva a casa. Y su hermano pequeño era consciente de ello.

Corrió escaleras arriba hacia el baño sin pensárselo dos veces. Abrió la puerta, haciendo dar un brinco a la pegaso. Recogió la ropa que ella había dejado en el suelo, y la escondió en una cesta. Y, por último, corrió las cortinas de la ducha, y entró con ella.

Esta se sonrojó de golpe, e hizo el intento de gritar, pero él se adelantó y tapó su boca con su mano suavemente, pidiéndole silencio. Ella simplemente obedeció, mirándolo a los ojos con cierto brillo.

Movió las orejas las oír la puerta abrirse de par en par.

-Hola, bro.-Saludó su hermano, entrando al baño.

-Que raro, hoy sólo has estado fuera dos días.-Bromeó con nerviosismo el erizo negro. El otro respondió con una suave risa.

-Sólo he venido a coger dinero, se me han acabado las reservas.

-_Drogao.-_

-Te veré otro día.-Concluyó, cerrando la puerta entre risas.

El erizo movió sus ojos hacia los de la pegaso, los cuales estaban completamente pegados a él. Él suspiró aliviado, destapándole la boca.

-Lo siento, él es mi hermano, pero no puedo dejar que te vea, le gustan mucho las chicas, ya sabes, seguro que intentaría hacerte algo inapropiado...es un pervertido.

-¿Cómo tú?- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, con una pizca de picardía y a la vez inocencia, a lo que él rió a modo de respuesta.

-Te dejo ducharte tranquila.-Finalizó guiñándole un ojo, y saliendo de la ducha.

La turquesa corrió las cortinas, cerrándolas, y se apoyó contra la pared. Llevó las manos a su pecho y se mordió el labio. Notaba que se le salía el corazón.

Ya no podría casarse de blanco.

La campana de entrada sonó, y con ella, todos los estudiantes (bueno, a los que les apetecía) se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Entre ellos, se encontraba un erizo azul, al cual llamaban Exe.

Paseó la mirada por el pasillo. No había nada interesante que ver ni nadie a quien saludar.

Lástima.

Entró en clase mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, pero unas personas captaron inmediatamente su atención.

Habían formado un pequeño corrillo, y entre ellos, se oían gritos. Alguien se estaba peleando.

Dejó la mochila en su asiento, y se fijó un poco más en las personas que se estaban peleando.

Pensó que no sería nada importante...

Hasta que vio que el que se peleaba era su queridísimo "amigo".

Michael.

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando el otro chico golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, haciendo que este diera unos pasos atrás, y acto seguido, le devolvió el golpe.

Se acercó rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido, pero en realidad, bastante preocupado...y nervioso.

-¿¡Qué haces Michael!? ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Pero, con tanto grito proveniente de los demás espectadores, _su_ Mich no pudo oírlo.

El rostro de Exe padeció cuando el muchacho le propinó un fuerte golpe en el mentón, que lo dejó aturdido, y después otro en el estómago, haciendo que el gato se retorciera de dolor y se dejara caer al suelo.

Ningún ladrón ni asesino habría podido en ese momento con el erizo azul, el cuál se abrió paso entre la multitud fácilmente, y se agachó justo al lado de su gatito, intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Mich, maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame joder!-Exclamó, con los ojos húmedos, pero el gato no respondió. Parecía estar inconsciente.

El erizo pasó sus manos temblorosas por las mejillas del gato, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, que no sabían si acercarse a ayudar o mirar los extraños cuidados del azulado ante el gato color crema.

No le importó. Por extraño que parezca, no le importó el sentir el flash de las fotografías de sus compañeros.

Él era más importante ahora. Ahora y siempre.

Apoyó su frente contra la suya, con las lágrimas saltadas, a punto de estallar.

-No me jodas Mich...no me jodas...-Habló con la voz rota.

Abrió los ojos perplejo al ver cómo el gato curvaba sus labios, formando una pícara sonrisa.

-Te pillé.-Dijo antes de robarle un beso al azulado, el cual se había quedado congelado. Inmediatamente se separó.

Ninguna palabra podía explicar la rabia que sentía Exe en ese momento, cuando vio al gato levantarse tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y su enojo fue a más cuando vio cómo chocaba las manos con el que le había golpeado, agradeciéndole, mientras el otro se reía cómplice.

-¿De qué va esto?-Fue lo único que llegó a decir el erizo, antes de levantarse.

-Sólo quería que admitieras que me quieres. Y lo has hecho.-Confesó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Exe estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, le dieron unos tics en las manos, pero no, sólo se dio la vuelta, y caminó fuera de la clase. Sintió una cálida mano atrapando la suya, deteniénolo.

-Espera, ¿dónde vas?-Preguntó juguetón Michael, a lo que respondió tirando del brazo, deshaciéndose de su agarre, y saliendo a la calle. El gato se mostró confuso.

-Te has pasado.-Volteó al oír esa voz tras de él. Era una eriza verde de cabello corto, la cuál lo miraba con desaprobación.

Esas palabras lo dijeron todo.

Exe no fue más clase ese día.

La zorrita rubia caminaba por el patio, se había aburrido de estar en clase, y cómo es de esperar, se escapó. Pero no podía salir fuera del centro, había quedado en hablar de algo "muy importante" con "sus superiores" (¡que chiste!)

Sacó el móvil y empezó a mirar en sus redes sociales, por si había algún cotilleo fresco que aún no sabía.

"_¡Nueva pelea de gallos!" _Visto. _"Alguien está dedicándose a vender drogas" _Más que visto. _"Hanran consigue la medalla de horo." _Visto. _"Kosoku en el hospital" _También visto.

-Jooo, es que no hay nada interesante ni nuevo.-Refunfuñó, hinchando las mejillas.

Levantó la mirada del móvil, y pudo ver, a los pues de un árbol bastante cercano, la figura de dos personas. Decidió acercarse.

Se escondió cuidadosamente tras uno de los árboles, y al fijar la vista, vio que se trataba del erizo rubio, Astro, hablando animadamente con una gata de pelaje azul, la cual no conocía.

No le dio mucha importancia, hasta que vio que, con mucha confianza, el erizo apartó cuidadosamente el cabello de los ojos de la gata, con una dulce sonrisa, la cual esta le devolvió, con un leve rubor.

-Bombazo.-Susurró, mientras ponía la cámara del móvil y tomaba una foto del momento, con una sonrisa juguetona.

_**¿Desea publicar esta imagen con el mensaje "¡Al final resultó ser un cornudo!"?**_

_**Publicando imagen.**_

_**Imagen publicada con éxito.**_

-Entonces, ¿segura segura que no quieres que veamos una película este fin de semana?-Preguntó por tercera vez el zorro blanco, el cual había estado siguiendo toda la mañana a la chica nueva.

-Si, segura, completamente segura.-Respondió irritada la chica, que se hacía llamar Melody. De forma rápida podría haberse librado de aquel zorro, pero la situación le parecía hasta divertida, además, el blanco era bastante amigable.

-¿Te has enterado?

-No, ¿que pasa?

-Han asesinado a una chica de la clase.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Cuando fue?

Las conversaciones en voz alta de las personas captaron la atención inevitablemente de Melody, la cuál volteó para mirar a Shiro.

-¿Sabes de qué hablan?

-Sólo he escuchado rumores.-Admitió, caminando a su lado.-Según dicen han asesinado a una alumna de tercero B, según he oído tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, una curiosa forma de matar, la verdad. Pero son sólo rumores.

-Vaya tontería. No me lo creo.- Respondió confiada la eriza, mientras a su lado pasaba otra chica, de cabello gris y pelaje bicolor.

La escuchó, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos levemente.

-Ya veremos.-Habló para si misma.

El erizo rubio claro se encontraba fuera del instituto, mirando hacia el interior, mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

-"Soy un adicto"-Pensó.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el interior. Pudo observar que dentro había un...¿profesor? Charlando animadamente con una alumna, la cuál parecía divertirse con sus chistes.

-Hay gente para todo...-susurró divertido.

Siguió mirando los alrededores. Unos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, una gata de color crema y cabello azul salió del instituto, pasando delante del erizo, el cual se quedó mirándola. La había visto ya muchas veces. ¿Por qué no saludarla?

-Hola.-Se apresuró a decir con una amplia sonrisa, antes de que ella se fuera.

Ella paró justo delante de él y lo miró. Su mirada lo congeló, le sentó cómo un cubo de agua fría. Era tan seria...y a la vez tan...¿linda?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, retomó su camino, tal vez a casa, tal vez a otro lugar. El erizo sintió cómo sus hombros se relajaban y cómo de repente se deshacía la tensión de su cuerpo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

La campana por fin sonó, y Sonic salió corriendo del instituto, estaba deseando llegar a casa y comer. ¡Tenía muchísima hambre!

Tal vez por casualidad, o tal vez por destino, chocó contra una chica, la cuál retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, se habría caído si Sonic no hubiera sido rápido atrapando su mano.

-¿Estás bien?-Se apresuró a preguntar. Se quedó helado cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de la eriza rosa.

-Si...gracias, supongo...-Sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que hablaban. Tales nervios entraron en el cuerpo del erizo azul, que se olvidó de soltar la mano de la chica.

-Emm...-Masculló ella finalmente, cuando ya habían pasado más de 10 segundos tomados de la mano. Él se apresuró a soltarla.

-¡D-Disculpa!-Tartamudeó.-Por esto y por el choque.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, no me he hecho daño. Soy Amy, pero creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?

-Bueno, me sonaba algo con "A"-Mintió, con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con una suave risa.-Yo soy...

-Sonic, lo sé.-El erizo se sorprendió notablemente.-He oído hablar de ti.

El erizo quería preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, conocerla mejor, quedarse todo el día escuchando su melodiosa voz, envolverse en su suave perfume a rosas...pero, como siempre, el tiempo corre, y nunca para.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, me esperan.-Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta, para irse.

-¡E-Espera!- Ella volteó a mirarle.-¿Me pasarías tu número de móvil?

-Oh...claro.-Sonrió, y sacó un papelito del bolsillo, donde apuntó su número de móvil con un diminuto lápiz, para después dárselo.-Escríbeme, ¿eh?-Sonrió divertida, para después irse.

Genial Sonic, algo es algo, ¿no?

Un tanto más lejos, la eriza de cabello castaño y pelaje azul, se encontraba paseando tranquilamente...sola. Prometió que no lo haría más, pero se aburría mucho sola en aquella casa, además, ya estaba casi curada del todo. Y, lo más importante, no tenía miedo.

Las calles estaban muy solitarias, y ella echaba de menos ir al instituto y estar con la gente que quería, de hecho, hacía tiempo que su querida amiga Aqua no pasaba por casa, y empezaba a preocuparse por ella, pero su hermano mayor evitaba el tema.

Mientras pensaba en ello, al cruzar por una esquina, se chocó contra alguien.

-Oh, lo siento-Se disculpó inmediatamente, levantando la mirada para mirar a la persona.

-No pasa nada...-Al escuchar su voz se ruborizó instantáneamente, lo reconoció. Era el erizo morado al que vio aquel anochecer.

Recordó cómo estúpidamente se levantó aquel día y se fue corriendo sin mediar palabra con él, realmente pensó que no lo vería más, y ahora que lo tenía delante, la vergüenza la consumía.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él tomó su mano, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Dónde vas?-Le preguntó. Volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y-Yo...tengo que volver a casa.-

Él simplemente soltó su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Al menos...dime tu nombre.

-M-Mi nombre...eh...-Ella negó con la cabeza.-¡T-Tengo prohibido hablar con extraños!

Él simplemente rió.

Hacía tiempo que la buscaba, quería verla de nuevo, y no la iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente...

_**Sonic, Amy...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro, Sekushi, Arely...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Exe, Michael...(c) sonicx147**_

_**Akari...(c) Terai-Pss**_

_**Melody...(c) KarinaTiburnom**_

_**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino**_

_**Shatsu, Mimu, Clau...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (me)**_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer un especial de año nuevo, y también hacer capítulos especiales (y cortos xd) donde aparezcan las conversaciones de los personajes en plan whatssapp.**_

_**Gracias por leer, ^^**_


	11. Especial Año Nuevo

_**Capítulo Especial **_

_En línea._

_Fiona: ¿Segura que no vienes a la fiesta? _

Esme: Y tan segura.

_Fiona: ¿Que te ha dado?_

Esme: Meh, nada en especial, no tengo ganas de salir.

_Fiona: ¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! _

_Fiona: …._

_Fiona: Va a ir Fleetway_

Esme: ...me empieza a interesar la cosa -w-

_Fiona: jajaja, lo sabía. Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo?_

Esme: venga, vale.

_Fiona: Perfect, por cierto...Bonita foto la que subiste el otro día, por cierto. _

Esme: gracias, ya lo sé, como ya dije, resultó ser un cornudo.

_Visto ✓ ✓_

_Última vez hoy a las 2:30_

* * *

-¡Arriba, Sonic! ¡Dios! ¿Hasta el último día del año vas a estar vagueando? ¡Levanta de una vez!-Gritó la hermana mayor del erizo azul, Sonia. El erizo se revolvió en la cama, provocando que esta se enfadara más.-Si estás buscando enfadarme lo estás consiguiendo...

Y dicho esto, abrió las ventanas de la habitación, dejando entrar el fresco de la calle, y haciendo tiritar al erizo. Por fin, decidió sentarse.

-Que simpática eres hasta el último día del año.-Habló enfadado, mientras se levantaba y cerraba la ventana.-Bien, ya estoy levantado. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Quiero que te prepares para salir.-Habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-Tu amigo Tails vino antes, dijo que pasaría a por ti dentro de un rato.

-¿Tails ha venido?-Preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por sus alborotadas espinas.-¿Por qué no lo has dejado entrar?

-Se lo sugerí, pero tenía prisa. Ahora levántate y desayuna.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

El erizo resopló y se levantó. Arrastró los pies hacia el armario, donde sacó ropa de invierno y se vistió.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, encontrándose con su hermano Manic sentado en la mesa, hablando por el móvil, y con su hermana Sonia, leyendo lo que parecía ser un periódico mojado mientras disfrutaba de una taza de aroma a café.

El erizo azul se sentó en la mesa junto a sus hermanos y empezó a comer de las tostadas que había encima de la mesa, las cuales ya no estaban calientes.

-Bueno...¿qué planes tenéis para hoy?-Preguntó el erizo azul, en un intento de romper el silencio.

-Tengo que trabajar...-Admitió Sonia mientras pasaba la página del periódico.-Pero saldré antes de las doce.

-Yo he quedado con my friends.-Habló Manic, mientras enviaba el último mensaje.

Sonic levantó la mirada para ver a sus dos hermanos.

-A mi...me apetece celebrar el año nuevo con vosotros.-Habló casi susurrando, pero ambos pudieron oírlo y lo miraron confusos.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, hermanis?-Preguntó Sonia con una sonrisa juguetona.-¿Quieres celebrarla con nosotros en vez de con tus amigos?

El erizo desvió la mirada nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, haciendo que sus hermanos rieran.

-Intentaremos estar contigo.-Dijo el erizo verde con una amplia sonrisa.-Traete a Tails, ¿eh?

El erizo azul los miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lo único que faltaba para esa noche era la eriza rosa...

-¿A dónde vas...?-Preguntó la pegaso turquesa, viendo cómo el erizo negro se dirigía con el casco de su moto hacia la puerta. Él volteó para mirarla.

-Tengo que hacer unas compras.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-No tardaré.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Se apresuró a decir con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El de ojos azules se lo pensó un momento.

-¿No te encuentras mal para salir?-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Entonces, arréglate y nos vamos.-Sonrió.

Ella suspiró aliviada, y se dirigió al cuarto dónde había estado durmiendo las últimas noches.

No entendía por qué, pero temía que si él se alejaba de ella volvería a estar completamente sola...y no quería eso.

"Quiero estar cada vez más y más cerca..." Pensó. Luego agitó la cabeza. "¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"

* * *

-Vamos bebé, por más que busques por aquí no hay nadie a quién molestar.-Protestó Fiona, viendo cómo su erizo verde buscaba desesperadamente alguien a quién golpear.-El Team Idiotas está en el hospital con la abeja, los demás están de fiesta. Lo que tendríamos que estar haciendo nosotros.-Refunfuñó.

El erizo rió entre dientes y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo dejaremos para el año que viene.- La zorrita esbozó una amplia sonrisa. El erizo la miró.-Pero quiero que quede claro...

Sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa arrogante y egoísta.

-El año que viene no tendré piedad alguna.

-No me cabe duda.-Rió.

* * *

-Hola Shadow, hola María.-Saludó tímidamente la chica planta, acercándose a la pareja. Ambos voltearon.

Shadow se encontraba paseando a la eriza rubia con su silla de ruedas, por la cera.

-Hola Cosmo.-La saludó con una dulce sonrisa la rubia, mientras el erizo negro sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Esa bufanda es nueva?-Preguntó con curiosidad la verdosa, viendo detenidamente la bufanda de la eriza. Ella se sonrojó levemente, y tocó su bufanda.

-Así es.-Contestó alegremente.-Shadow la escogió para mi...

El erizo negro se ruborizó al recordar su regalo navideño y desvió la mirada.

-No es nada importante.

Ambas rieron ante su comentario.

-¡Hola Shadow, hola María! H-Hola...Cosmo.-El zorro amarillo llegó corriendo, parándose ante ellos, respirando agitado. Cómo si se hubiera marcado un auténtico sprint.-E-Estaba buscándote Cosmo...-Habló con la respiración entrecortada.

-Nosotros nos vamos. ¿Vale, Shady?-Habló la eriza rubia, dándose cuenta de que sobraban. Él sólo asintió, y comenzó a caminar empujando la silla de ruedas, mientras ella se despedía moviendo la mano.

-¿Qué querías, Tails?-Dijo con dulzura la chica planta.

-Quería preguntarte algo.-Habló con un leve rubor.-¿Quieres pasar conmigo el fin de año?

La de ojos azules se sonrojó, pero lejos de negarse, aceptó su petición.

* * *

-¿Quieres pasar el fin de año conmigo?-Le preguntó el zorro blanco a su nueva amiga Melody.

-Tengo planes.-Dijo ella hinchando las mejillas.-Además seguro que tienes amigos más cercanos que...

-Me rechazaron.-Mintió con una sonrisa torpe. Ella suspiró.

-Bueno, si no me queda otra...

El zorro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿sabes? Creo que este es el comienzo de una larga y buena amist...

La eriza empujó suavemente al zorro blanco antes de que terminara la frase.

-Ni lo sueñes friki.

El zorro rió, dando unos pasos atrás. Escuchó que alguien tropezaba, y caía. Se volteó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Escuchó a alguien estornudar.

-Confirmado, hay alguien ahí.-Dijo la eriza, acercándose.

No tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrarse a una eriza verde, sentada en el suelo, con algo de nieve en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Melody, acercándose a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

-S-Si...estoy bien...-Estornudó.-L...Lo siento, soy un poco torpe...-Habló con una sonrisa inocente. El zorro blanco tomó su mano.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos. La eriza se puso nerviosa.

-¿Q-Qué?

La eriza azul le dio un empujón al zorro blanco.

-No le prestes atención.-Dijo con una elegante sonrisa.-Soy Melody, y este es Shiro. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo...Akari.-Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Que haces por aquí tu sola?-Interrogó.

-Esperaba a alguien...-Se sonrojó con sólo recordarlo.-Estará al llegar...

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Oh, feliz año nuevo.-Dijo la eriza dándose la vuelta y arrastrando al zorro blanco, el cual se despedía con la mano.

-Eh...Feliz año nuevo...-Dijo mirándolos extrañada.

"Que gentecita tan extraña..." Fue lo único que llegó a pensar, ya que unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y la abrazaron.

-Feliz año, senos-chan.-Reconoció enseguida la voz de su novio.

-¡No me llames más así!-Protestó, hinchando las mejillas.-F-Feliz año Kaikai.

* * *

Era la primera vez que pasaba el último día del año solo, pero no le apetecía nada salir.

De hecho, no había salido desde aquella broma pesada que le jugó aquel gato.

Aún recordaba su traviesa sonrisa, y las palabras que decía: "Sólo quería que admitieras que me quieres".

Idiota.

Aún no estaba preparado para decir públicamente que sentía atracción por los hombres (un hombre en específico.) ¿Por qué tenía que obligarlo a decirlo? "Vaya semana de mierda" era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza.

Apagó la tele en cuanto salieron las noticias. La gente parecía muy feliz, y había muchas parejas, se veía a mucha gente tomada de la mano y sonriendo felizmente...

Que falsedad.

-La gente es una falsa.-Habló por primera vez en horas, mientras miraba su móvil. Lo primero que se encontró fue la imagen que tenía como fondo. Era una donde Michael y él sonreían felizmente.

-Falso, falso, falso...-

Suspiró. Abrió los mensajes. Tenía muchísimos. Pero había uno en particular que le llamaba la atención.

Eran de Mich.

_Mich: ¿Estás bien, pequeño?_

_Mich: ¿Estás enfadado?_

_Mich: Ey...me tienes preocupado._

_Mich: Lo siento, ¿vale?_

_Mich: ...sé que no soy muy bueno disculpándome..._

_Mich: Pero te quiero._

_Escribiendo..._

_Mich: Te veo en línea._

_Mich: No me dejes en visto..._

_Exe: No me apetece hablar, y menos por mensajes._

_Mich: Ah, estás vivo. Eso es bueno ;)_

_Mich: Bueno...lamento lo que hice. De verdad. No esperaba llegar taaan lejos. Pensé que no actuarías de ESA forma._

_Exe: ¿Qué esperabas?_

_Mich: La verdad es que no lo sé._

_Mich: Oye..._

_Mich: Permíteme disculparme. ¿Por qué no te asomas?_

El erizo hizo una mueca, extrañado. ¿A dónde se tenía que asomar?

Se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a la ventana que tenía más cerca. La abrió y se asomó.

Se encontró con un sonriente gato bajo la ventana.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me dejas entrar?

-¿Para que te hagas el muerto otra vez sólo para reírte de mi con tus amigos? Paso. ¿Dónde está la cámara?-Habló con molestia.

-No seas así hombre...-Sonrió.-Te quiero. Sólo quiero pasar el año nuevo junto a ti...sólo eso.

El erizo azul desvió la mirada, intentando disimular su rubor.

-¿Sólo es para eso? - El gato asintió.-Cómo vuelvas a jugarmela se acabó, ¿entiendes?

Él asintió, con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de todo no pasaron la noche solos...

Se había pasado los días intentando encontrar a la pegaso, pero no había obtenido ningún resultado. Es cómo si hubiera desaparecido del mapa...y eso lo preocupaba. Todo había sido culpa suya, y no podía olvidarse de ella, ni siquiera esa noche.

-¿Que harás esta noche, hermano?-Le preguntó la eriza de cabello castaño, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No tengo planes.-Admitió.

-¿Y Aqua?

-Está enferma, y no va a salir.-Mintió el erizo. Aún no le había contado nada a su hermana pequeña, y no quería que se enterase. Probablemente lo odiaría por hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

-Podemos ir a su casa a cuidar de ella...¿No?-Preguntó, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de su hermano.

-No, dijo que quiere estar sola.

-Nadie quiere estar solo hoy...

La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-Ya voy yo.-Se adelantó la eriza, acercándose a la puerta y abriendo. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el erizo rubio claro, y una gata azulada con mechas verdes.

-¡Holas! Estaba paseando y me encontré con esta gata merodeando por aquí. Se ve que es nueva y se ha perdido, así que la traje aquí.-Explicó el erizo, mientras sonreía.

Astro levantó la mirada para ver a la gata, y enseguida la reconoció.

-¿Arely?-Preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Ah, hola Astro.-Sonrió ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Os conocéis? ¿De qué me he perdido?-Preguntó el otro erizo, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya me encargo yo de el resto, vosotros quedaos en casa.-Habló con seriedad, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Eeehh? ¡Tenía planes esta noche!

-Sekushi, quédate y cuida de la niña.-Ordenó con autoridad.

-Vale, vale...-Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que Astro y Arely desaparecieran, cerrando de un portazo.

El erizo rubio claro y la castaña se intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Si tú no dices nada, yo no digo nada.-Sonrió juguetona la eriza.

-Hecho.-

Y dicho esto, ambos salieron de la casa, y cada uno se fue por caminos distintos.

La eriza a casa de Aqua, el erizo hacia la discoteca.

El erizo negro y la pegaso por fin habían terminado de realizar las compras.

-Venga, ya es hora de irse.-Habló el erizo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Sí...-Contestó la pegaso, mientras lo seguía cargando una bolsa, llena de comida.

Observaron que justo a la salida, había un fotógrafo.

Se miraron extrañados, y siguieron caminando hasta salir de allí. Pero el hombre los paró justo en la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde van? ¡Tienen que besarse!

La pelaje de la pegaso se volvió rojo. ¿Besarse? ¿Por qué razón?

El hombre señaló hacia arriba, y vieron que justo en la puerta había un muérdago. El erizo carraspeó incómodo.

-No vamos a besarnos...-Habló finalmente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Su novia es muy linda, señor! ¡Seguro que quedaría muy bien en una foto! Vamos , no le hagas el feo.

El erizo miró a la turquesa, buscando su aprobación. Ella estaba mirándolo, con los ojos llenos de brillo, y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Creo que no nos queda otra...-Sentenció, mientras soltaba las bolsas a un lado de la calle. La pegaso hizo lo mismo.

-¡Muy, muy bien! ¡Haced que sea romántico! ¿Eh?-Dijo con entusiasmo el fotógrafo, mientras preparaba su cámara.

Ella miró al erizo. Era la primera vez que su corazón latía con tanta rapidez, y también la primera vez que se ponía tan nerviosa. Con el erizo dorado no solía tener estos problemas...

Su pulso temblaba, así que decidió que lo más inteligente era cerrar los ojos hasta que todo pasara. Notó las cálidas manos del erizo en sus hombros, y luego percibió su cálido aliento cada vez más cerca. No podía esperar más, quería acabar cuanto antes, quería acortar las distancias lo antes posible... así que se movió hacia él para acelerar el proceso. Sintió cómo él empezaba a besar gentilmente la comisura de sus labios, y después sintió cómo entreabría los labios y la besaba con dulzura (cosa, que por cierto, la volvió loca.)

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, nunca había sentido tanto calor, hasta el extremo de querer deshacerse de esa ropa.

Apretó las manos en su pecho, arrugando la camisa de él, pero pareció no importarle. Se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, y continuó con el beso, hasta que el flash de una cámara los sacó de sus mundos. Se separaron, más rojos que nunca.

Aqua se fijó en que él tenía los labios rojos, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo habrían quedado los suyos.

Él recobró la compostura, cogiendo las bolsas y acercándose al fotógrafo.  
Ella tardó un poco más. Se sentía desorientada, mareada, pero era una sensación...muy dulce. Cogió la bolsa que hasta hace poco cargaba, y vio cómo el erizo negro pagaba al fotógrafo y guardaba la foto.

Luego no pudo evitar pensar que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?-Preguntó el joven profesor, viendo a la alumna más problemática que tenía sentada en la acera, sola.

-Mis amigos son unos maricones.-Contestó ella, con la cabeza agachada, mientras jugaba con un spray sin abrir, pasándolo de una mano a otra.-Me dejaron en el último momento.

Él suspiró. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Bueno...la verdad es que no tengo a nadie con quien pasar esta noche.-Admitió.-No me importaría hacerte compañía.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Estás intentando ligar, viejo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras se levantaba.

-No me llamo viejo, ¿sabes?-Sonrió.-Ni tampoco soy tu profesor ahora. Me llamo Kevin.

La gata chasqueó la lengua.

-No estoy tan desesperada...Keviejo.-Rió entre dientes.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable, ¿sabes?-Protestó él, antes de empezar a caminar.-Bueno, tú verás lo que haces. Aunque en mi humilde opinión...no deberías estar sola hoy. Mejor yo que cualquier otra persona extraña y que huela raro, ¿no?

La gata pareció pensárselo unos momentos, para luego resoplar. El erizo sonrió.

-No te arrepentirás, Mao.

Ya estaba cansada de llamar a la puerta. Nadie abría. Según su hermano, estaba en casa, enferma. ¿Tanto lo estaba que no podía abrir? O...simplemente, ¿había salido?

-No está.-Se volteó, para ver a una zorrita rubia tras ella, sonriendo.-¿No lo sabes? Hace tiempo que se fue.

La miró extrañada, ¿qué significaba eso? La rubia comenzó a caminar, y decidió seguirla.

-¿Dónde está, entonces?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿No sabes? Hace meses que se fue.-La miró, sonriendo.-Tu hermano es un cornudo.

Ladeó la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Para empezar, ¿dónde estaba su amiga pegaso? ¿Qué significaba eso de cornudo?, y, por último, ¿Astro le había mentido?

-Ey...deja de seguirme, yo voy para una fiesta, y las pequeñajas no están invitadas.-Habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh...disculpa. Feliz año nuevo.-Sonrió antes de irse por el lado opuesto.

-Feliz año, supongo.-Fue lo último que dijo, antes de ir para la fiesta de año nuevo.

Caminó hacia su casa, hecha un lío. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Una voz que conocía perfectamente la llamó por detrás.

-¡Ey, _Alguien_!-La llamó el erizo morado. Ella volteó, e hinchó las mejillas.

-No me llames así...ya te dije como me llamo, señor extraño.

Él rió y se acercó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A casa.

-Falta muy poco para que lleguen las doce...¿por qué no nos quedamos juntos?

La eriza se lo pensó unos instantes, y luego asintió suavemente.

-No creo que haya problema...

El erizo sonrió, después pareció acordarse de algo, y se ruborizó un poco.

-Por cierto...-Metió una mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una cajita. Se la dio.-Esto es para ti.

La eriza lo miró extrañada mientras cogía la caja. La abrió sin esfuerzo, y vio que en el interior había un muérdago.

-T-Tienes que darle un beso a la persona que tengas cerca.

La eriza se sonrojó completamente y miró al erizo incrédula.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?-

Él asintió.

Tragó saliva, y se acercó, para darle un beso en la mejilla al erizo morado.

El erizo azul buscaba desesperadamente al zorro amarillo.

-¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¿Dónde estás?-Gritaba, pero nadie respondía.-Joder...Sonia dijo que "volvería más tarde", ¿se olvidó de mi?

Siguió caminando, buscando a su amigo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no llegaría.

-Mierda...no está...y ya casi son las doce...-Habló para sí mismo, dándose la vuelta para volver a su casa. Pero, en mitad del camino, se encontró con la eriza. Andaba sola, cabizbaja.

-Hola, Amy.-Dijo acercándose.-¿Estás sola?

-Me dejaron en el último momento.-Dijo, sonriendo tristemente. El erizo se mordió el labio.

-Te...¿te apetece ir a mi casa, y celebramos el año nuevo juntos?

La eriza pareció sonrojarse.

-¿Tan repentino? No quiero ser una molestia...

-¡Para nada!-El erizo tomó su mano, y empezó a correr.-¡Pero démonos prisa, que nos dan las campanadas!

Ella rió ante su ocurrencia, y lo siguió corriendo.

Minutos después sonaron las campanas.

Se dispararon los fuegos artificiales.

Había comenzado un nuevo año.

_**¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

_**¡Me apuré un montón para escribir esto! Y es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito O.o ¡Muchos personajes ahdfbsjdvfsjahef!**_

_**¡Espero les guste! Lo escribí a las prisas ToT **_

_**Los quiero! w**_

_**Sonic, Amy...(c) SEGA**_

_**Astro, Sekushi, Arely...(c) Sonamyfanlove**_

_**Aqua...(c) BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**_

_**Exe,Michael...(c) sonicx147**_

_**Akari...(c) Terai-Pss**_

_**Melody...(c) KarinaTiburnom**_

_**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino**_

_**Shatsu, Clau...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (me)**_


	12. El Trabajo

_Nadie escoge a su amor,_

_nadie escoge el momento,_

_ni el sitio, ni la edad_

_ni la persona..._

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Esa mañana, los profesores decidieron juntar algunos cursos distintos, al azar, para después, hacer parejas de dos entre los alumnos, y mandarles trabajos para hacer en casa.

Al principio la clase fue imposible. Si ya en clases comunes no paraban de hablar, esa mañana no había persona viviente que lograra apaciguar los gritos y las risas de esa clase.

Varios profesores tuvieron que acudir a la llamada de auxilio del profesor encargado de aquella clase "especial", los primeros minutos sin resultado, pero después, a base de amenazas y golpes en el mobiliario escolar, consiguieron que el dulce silencio se hiciera presente en la sala.

-Como podéis observar...-Habló un profesor de grandes lentes y espalda encorvada, con la voz demasiado suave, por desgracia.-Hemos decidido unir varias clases y varios cursos, y...

Antes de que el hombre terminase de hablar, alguien de la fila de atrás gritó una grosería hacia su profesor, que agradó a sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a reír, mientras el maestro agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder y seguir explicando la tarea.

Entonces, un incómodo ruido inundó la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes se callaran, y por acto reflejo llevaran las manos a sus orejas, tapándolas. Todos clavaron sus miradas en la procedencia del ruido. Era, ni más ni menos, que el nuevo profesor de ojos violetas, pasando la tiza por la pizarra, provocando un ruido irritable.

Cuando se percató de que todo el mundo callaba y prestaba atención, dejó la tiza a un lado y se sacudió las manos.

-Bien, cómo decía vuestro profesor,-Tomó la palabra.-Hemos decidido, como podéis notar, unir varias clases y cursos. La razón es sencilla, vamos a hacer grupos de dos personas, completamente al azar, y tendréis que hacer un trabajo en casa, que será puntuado de forma generosa.

El silencio que hasta ahora había permanecido intacto, se rompió para dejar paso al murmullo de los alumnos, y después, un par de personas alzaron sus manos, dispuestos a preguntar.

-Profe, ¿cuánto dice que cuenta este trabajo para la nota?

-Tres cuartos de la nota final.

-¿Y cómo se decidirán los grupos?

El profesor sonrió, se acercó a su escritorio y puso una mano sobre una urna transparente, la cual estaba llena de papeles.

-En esta urna están todos y cada uno de vuestros nombres. Sacaré de uno en uno los papeles, y así se decidirán los grupos. Como veis, es completamente al azar, y no se manipula nada. -Explicó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras los presentes se miraban entre ellos, algunos confusos, otros enojados, otros nerviosos, o emocionados...

Sin nada más que añadir, el profesor de ojos violetas comenzó a sacar papeles.

-Veamos...-Habló en voz alta, mientras empezaba a decir nombres.-Fiona Fox y Cosmo the Plant. Chess the Hedgehog y Mina Mongoose. Tikal the Echidna y Melody the Hedgehog. Shiro the Fox y Silver the Hedgehog. Blaze the Cat y Sonic X, "Exe", the hedgehog. Scourge the hedgehog y Akari Harukaze. Sonic the Hedgehog y Amy Rose.

El tiempo se detuvo para Sonic, y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. De todas las personas que había en la sala, de casi los 100 alumnos que había en esa habitación, el destino, el azar, decidió que él debía ser el compañero de Amy Rose.

Buscó con la mirada a su querida rosa, y la encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, pues ella también tenía sus hermosos ojos clavados en él, mientras una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en su rostro, haciendo que el cuerpo del erizo azul reaccionara, y sus rostro empezara a acalorarse.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, mientras explicaban en qué consistía el trabajo y terminaban de nombrar los grupos. Al final, resultaron ser impares, y hubo un alumno que no tenía compañero, y tendría que hacerlo solo...

-Oye viejo, te olvidas de mi.-Habló la gata de pelaje color crema y cabello añil.-A mi no me has puesto pareja. Y si esperas que lo haga sola, no vas a encontrar ningún trabajo con mi nombre este curso, creeme.-Protestó molesta. El erizo pareció divertirse ante la manera de actuar de la gata, y no dudó en responderle.

-¿No tienes pareja? No pasa nada, ya me lo esperaba, salíais impares, debido a la ausencia de algunos de sus compañeros, los que parece ser que no quieren aprovechar el curso...

-Déjate de discursos de viejos y dime qué hago yo sin una puta pareja.-Replicó impaciente, mientras apretaba el lápiz. El erizo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, sé quien te va a ayudar a hacer el trabajo. Después de clase, pásate por la sala de profesores, te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer, y con quién.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Finalmete el timbre sonó, y en la puerta de la clase se formó una gran masa de gente, empujándose entre ellos, para salir lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la salida pareció despejarse un poco más, la eriza verde se atrevió a salir a paso rápido, para volver cuanto antes a su clase, pero una mano agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Ey, Harukaze.-La voz del erizo verde, de nombre Scourge, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera cada parte del cuerpo de Akari.

-¿Necesitas algo...?-Preguntó con una voz suave y cortada, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en el erizo, el cual la empujó suavemente hasta acorralarla en la pared.

-Claro que necesito algo. Como has escuchado, ese estúpido nos ha puesto juntos en el trabajo. Eso significa que tendremos que trabajar juntos. Y tú no quieres decepcionarme, ¿verdad que no?-Habló, acercando sus labios a los suyos, mientras su aliento, que era una mezcla de tabaco y menta azotaba el rostro de Akari, que intentaba no toser.

-N-No, no quiero decepcionar a nadie...-Musitó con miedo, mientras una sonrisa fría y a la vez sexy se dibujaba en el rostro del erizo.-Entonces, esta tarde, iré a tu casa.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi casa...?-Logró preguntar, sin poder disimular su asombro. Él sólo respondió con una risa entre dientes.

-Hasta esta tarde, Harukaze.-Sentenció finalmente, y le guiñó un ojo, para después irse, dejando a la eriza verde con el corazón en la garganta, y un agujero en el estómago.

-Empieza el plan...-Dijo con voz fría, mientras sonreía sádicamente.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Es increíble cómo alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo, sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedazitos..." "Cuando alguien en muy poco tiempo se ha ganado tu cariño, sabes que esa persona es especial..." Esas cortas pero significativas frases provenientes de los libros que tanto le gustaban a la pegaso turquesa, no paraban de pasar por su mente, mostrando indicios de que no desaparecerían pronto.

Pensó que ya no podría volver a amar, que ya no podría volver a confiar en ningún hombre, pero se equivocaba. Un completo desconocido la salvó sin esperar nada a cambio, (o eso quería pensar) y había conseguido entrar en su corazón, pero no pensaba salir fácilmente. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando lo que sintió aquel día, la sensación que inundó su cuerpo cuando sus labios se unieron. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía haberla transportado, durante unos instantes, al paraíso?

Mientras se interrogaba a sí misma, el que supuso que sería el erizo negro llamó a la puerta, para después asomar la cabeza. Su perfecto rostro estaba limpio, sin rastro de ninguna impureza, y sus espinas algo revueltas, parecía que acababa de levantarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa que a Aqua tan loca volvía.

-Claro, adelante.-Habló, desviando la mirada, intentando evitar todo contacto visual, sentía que si miraba esos ojos azules...ya no podría salir de ellos.

Él entró, con una larga bandeja en las manos, que después depositó con cuidado en el regazo de la pegaso.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno.-Sonrió, mientras ella miraba la bandeja, que estaba llena de todo tipo de alimentos deliciosos.

-Gracias..pero no hacía falta...podría haber bajado yo...-Hizo un intento de replica, pero sólo llegó a oír una tierna risa, para después notar sus labios en su frente, que depositaban un beso dulce e inocente...Rezó para que el erizo no notara la reacción de su corazón ante tal acto.

"Es un desconocido, no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias, quizás él sólo quiera aprovecharse de mi...", intentaba pensar, aunque le doliera, para que sus instintos no le jugaran una mala pasada. Comenzó a comer apresudaramente.

-No tan rápido, te atragantarás...-Se preocupó el erizo, llevando una mano a su espalda y acariciándola muy suavemente, haciéndola estremecer. Ella lo miró de reojo.

-No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien.-Contestó, con un tono seco muy fingido, provocando que el erizo riera entre dientes.

Los ojos de él se clavaron cerca de sus labios, fijándose en que se había manchado.

-No te muevas-Ordenó, mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su rostro, limpiando la mancha, lo que provocó que las mejillas de la turquesa se enrojecieran fuertemente.

Pasó suavemente la lengua por el dedo, lo que remató a la pegaso.

-De tus labios sabe mejor.-Murmuró, mientras la miraba a los ojos, y ella se perdía en los suyos.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, sin decir nada, sin moverse, sin ni siquiera pestañear, pareció que el tiempo se detenía para ambos.

La pegaso sólo pensaba en volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, quería volver a notar lo que se siente al estar entre sus brazos, sentirse...protegida. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla cuando él comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro. ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto a este erizo? ¿Qué era lo que la impulsaba, el amor o la desesperación?

La respiración de la pegaso se aceleró al sentir el aliento mentoleado del erizo, notó las mejillas del erizo ligeramente ruborizadas, pero ella sabía que las suyas lo estaban más. Los dos se miraban nerviosamente, pero a la vez, anhelantes. Por fin, en un último intento de valentía, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, mientras el corazón de ella martilleaba en su pecho, temiendo que el erizo pudiera notarlo.

Lo que parecía ser sólo un beso tímido e inocente tomó otro rumbo, ya que los dedos de la pegaso se aferraron a la camisa del erizo, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en cada parte que las manos del erizo tocaba. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, cómo si compitiesen por ver quién era la más rápida, más profunda, más...placentera.

Aqua no pudo reprimir un suave gemido, y se separó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, mientras miraba a los ojos a su querido erizo negro, el cual parecía tan ansioso y nervioso como ella.

El erizo se levantó, con los labios rojos, parecía estar avergonzado.

-Iré por más zumo.-Se limitó a decir rápidamente, mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a la chica aturdida y ansiosa por probarlo de nuevo, mientras se preguntaba si el erizo, por alguna casualidad, había sentido lo mismo que ella.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El zorro blanco se encontraba esperando tranquilamente a su amiga Melody, la cual seguía en clase, se estaba retrasando. Tenía la espalda pegada a la pared, y su mirada estaba perdida perdida, aunque a veces, las chicas con las faldas más cortas o los pantalones más apretados, la encontraban.

Vio salir de clase al erizo azul, supo de quién se trataba al ver al gato color crema tras él.

-Vamos Exe, ¿por qué no me hablas? Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado todo...-Se quejaba el gato, caminando tras el erizo.

-Nunca dije que se había solucionado nada.-Contestó secamente.-Sólo dije que no me apetecía pasar el año nuevo solo, por eso te dejé entrar. Sueñas si crees que soy tan fácil.

El gato suspiró, pero no se rindió, y ambos se perdieron pasillo adelante. El zorro levantó una ceja confundido, preguntándose qué les ocurriría ahora.

No le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, pues la eriza azul salió de la clase a su encuentro.

-Buenos días mi dulce melodía, ¿me haría el honor de pasar la tarde conmigo?-Preguntó, con un tono exageradamente caballeroso, provocando una leve risa por parte de ella.

-Estoy ocupada esta tarde. No sé si recuerdas que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene.-Contestó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. El zorro sólo se limitó a seguirla.

-Aaaggg, tienes razón...¡que duro es esto! ¿Por qué Caos no ha querido que hiciera el trabajo con mi princesa Melody? ¿Por queeeee?-Exclamó, mientras la eriza se reía con su comentario.

-Esta bien, esta bien, quedemos, pero después de entregar el trabajo, ¿vale?

El zorro sonrió victorioso, y por el rabillo del ojo vio al profesor charlando con la gata de coletas añil.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**En línea**_

_**Nuevo Mensaje.**_

_Esmeralda: Ey, que pasa Scourge._

_Esmeralda: Te apetece salir esta tarde? _

_**Escribiendo...**_

Scourge: nah, tengo planes.

_Esmeralda: No me digas más._

_Esmeralda: Como preñes a Fiona, te corto los testículos._

_**Escribiendo...**_

Scourge: Tentador, pero no.

Scourge: Tengo que hacer un trabajo.

_Esmeralda: ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el apestoso Scourge?_

_**Escribiendo...**_

Scourge: Que original.

Scourge: Por si no lo sabes, tengo que hacer el trabajo con una Kosoku.

_Esmeralda: Mucho peor._

_**Escribiendo...**_

Scourge: Confía en mi, mi plan está en marcha, y nadie me va a parar.

_Esmeralda: Está bien,pero no preñes a una Kosoku, eh?_

_Esmeralda: suerte ;)_

**Visto **✓ ✓

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Estaba sola en casa, no se había atrevido a contarle a su novio quién era su pareja para el trabajo, tampoco le dijo que iría a su casa, y menos que estarían completamente solos.

Con la excusa de estar enferma, se libró de Kaito, y preparó todo para la visita de Scourge.

Estuvo poco tiempo esperando, por primera vez, Scourge no tardó en llegar. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora estaba más cómodo, pero no lucía menos atractivo.

Akari lo dejó entrar, y lo guió al salón. Allí encendió el portátil, sacaron los utensilios necesarios para el trabajo, y mientras la eriza verde comenzaba a escribir lo que sería el índice, el erizo de ojos azules la devoró con la mirada.

La eriza intentó fingir que no se daba cuenta, pero de nada le sirvió, pues sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante, y su corazón empezó a acelerarse bruscamente, provocándole un suave dolor. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera...¿sería quizás porque era el líder del grupo que tanto daño había hecho a sus amigos? ¿O era porque él le recordaba...a su Kaito?

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, que para Akari fueron como horas. No podía pensar en nada, había estado copiando a lo loco todo lo que encontraba en internet, sin pararse a ver si era la información correcta o si podía resumirlo con mejores palabras. Aquella situación divirtió al erizo, pero intentó mostrar seriedad, y no burla.

El estómago de Akari se removió, y un nudo se formó en su garganta, cuando el erizo verde puso una de sus cálidas manos sobre las de ella.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada para verlo. "Será un accidente. Seguramente pensará que ha cogido otra cosa. No es nada." Pensaba una y otra vez, intentando excusarlo, pero toda palabra se volvió blanca cuando él la agarró suavemente del mentón, y subió su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Su respiración se cortó. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

Y cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor, él la besó.

No fue un beso suave, ni un beso tímido, ni mucho menos apasionado. No. Fue un beso forzado y rudo, podía notar la lengua de Scourge en su boca moviéndose cómo si de un gusano se tratase. Besaba bien, si, pero no sintió nada con aquel beso.

Escuchó a lo lejos el flash de una cámara, y con todas sus fuerzas, intentó empujar al erizo, sin obtener ningún resultado. Los dedos de él agarraron su nuca con fuerza, obligándola a corresponderle el beso, hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración.

El erizo verde sonrió triunfante, mientras la eriza pasaba la muñeca por sus labios una y otra vez, como queriendo eliminar aquel amargo sabor que el erizo había dejado en ella. Observó cómo cogía el móvil, el cual había colocado justo delante de ambos, con un cronómetro de 5 segundos, que hacía las fotos pasado este tiempo.

Vio cómo el erizo pasaba un dedo por la pantalla, y luego lo vio teclear algo. Después, le mostró la pantalla a la eriza.

Se veía claramente la foto de ambos, besándose, y por el ángulo de la cámara...parecía que ella estaba disfrutando el beso, cuando en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Debajo de la foto, ponía un mensaje: **"¿publicar esta foto y compartir con todos tus contactos?"**

Akari lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando una súplica escapar de sus labios:

-Por favor, no lo hagas...

El erizo rió a carcajadas fríamente, y después, frunció el ceño, con esa asquerosa sonrisa dura y fría.

-¿De verdad eres tan ingenua, o sólo te haces la tonta?-Preguntó levantándose, mientras le daba a la opción **"aceptar"**, y mientras el corazón de la eriza se rompía en mil pedazos, y su piel perdía el color, poniéndose pálida.

El erizo, entre risas, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Ah, y espero que el trabajo esté bien hecho para la semana que viene, y a nombre de ambos. ¿Vale, Harukaze?-Rió mientras salía y cerraba de un portazo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Akari.

-¿Qué he hecho...?

**Sonic, Amy, Tails...(c) SEGA**

**Astro, Sekushi...(c) Sonamyfanlove**

**Aqua...(c) Blue Rose Pegasus**

**Esmeralda...(c) SweetSilvy**

**Exe, Michael...(c) sonicx147**

**Akari...(c) Terai-Pss**

**Melody...(c) KarinaTiburnom**

**Shiro...(c) Joey D'Agostino**

**Shatsu...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (me)**

**Por cada 5 reviews, nuevo capítulo ;) gracias por leer!~**


	13. ¡No vengas a por mi!

" _Periódico Escolar. 25 Enero 2016_

_¿Enfermedad o Desaparición?_

_Hace varias semanas, una serie de personas de clase común, ha estado desapareciendo. _

_Las "víctimas" son una serie de personas que, curiosamente, coinciden en varias aulas y asignaturas, todas ellas tienen la misma edad. Los profesores desmienten este rumor de las desapariciones diciendo que se trata de un simple virus que ha afectado a un gran número de personas en la clase, pero algunos conocidos de estas "víctimas" afirman haber intentado contactar con ellos sin resultado, además de que las familias no quieren hablar del tema, y algunas de ellas se ven tremendamente angustiadas. _

_¿Aún creen que se trata de una enfermedad, o algo realmente grave (desaparición, o incluso podemos estar hablando de secuestros o asesinatos) está pasando en nuestro querido instituto?_

_Artículo por: Marine The Raccoon_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Contacto Desconocido: ¡Hola! ¿Eres tú, Sonic?_

Sonic: Si, soy yo, quien eres?

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Contacto Desconocido: Soy Amy, la chica con la que tienes que hacer un trabajo. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?_

Sonic: Cómo olvidarte! ;P

**¿Añadir a contactos?**

**Contacto "Amy" Añadido.**

Sonic: Querias algo?

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Amy: De hecho es para hablar del trabajo, cuando podemos quedar?_

Sonic: Cuando tu me digas esta bien.

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Amy: Te parece bien si quedamos esta tarde para organizarnos?_

Sonic: me parece perfecto. Donde?

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Amy: En la puerta del instituto, sobre las 5? Y después podemos ir a una cafetería o algo_

Sonic: Me parece perfecto. Allí te veo :)

_**Escribiendo...**_

_Amy: :)_

**Ult. Vez Hoy a las 14:25**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un estridente sonido hizo que Shiro se despertara de su larga siesta. Al principio pensó que se trataría de una alarma, pero después recordó que no había programado ninguna.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista aún nublosa, siguió el sonido hasta la mesita que se encontraba a su lado, y agarró el aparato de donde provenía aquella fuerte música. 

En la pantalla de inicio, salía el nombre de "Melody".

-¿Qué pasa, ya me hechas de menos?-Fue lo primero que dijo al descolgar, mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-¿Y esa voz?, no sabía que estabas durmiendo.-La voz de Melody sonaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Da igual, ¿necesitas algo?

-Bueno, ¿conoces a una tal Tikal?-Una pregunta rara, a la que Shiro le dedicó mala cara.

-Me suena...¿qué necesitas de ella?

-Pues...que tengo que hacer el trabajo con ella, y ni siquiera sé quien es, quería preguntarte si tienes su número.

-No te digo que no lo tenga, pero...

-Pues pásamelo.

El zorro blanco tardó demasiado en contestar.

-Eeeoooo, tierra llamando a Shiiirooo-Habló Melody, que estaba perdiendo de forma rápida la paciencia.

-Es que no sé.

-¿Qué hay que saber? Que me lo pases y ya.

-No te enfades, es que...-El zorro suspiró.- Creo que sería mejor que os repartáis el trabajo y lo hagáis por separado.

-¿Por qué?-La curiosidad empezó a apoderarse de ella.

-Porque...esa tía es muy rara.-Explicó Shiro.-Dicen que habla con los fantasmas y que le echa maldiciones a la gente...yo que tú no hablaría con ella.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que la gente diga?-Melody frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que Shiro no podía verla.-A lo mejor ella es de otra manera, pero nadie se ha tomado la molestia de descubrirlo. Y no voy a ponerle a una cruz a alguien con el que no he cruzado ni una palabra aún sólo por lo que los demás digan.

-Está bien, está bien.-Suspiró el zorro.-Tú ganas. Ahora te mando un mensaje con su número.

Melody sonrió triunfante.

-Gracias.-Colgó.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo buscó todo el día. En el instituto había ido a todas las clases que él frecuentaba, para aclararle las cosas, pero no lo encontró. Y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y angustiada, pues ese día no se había cruzado con nadie que no supiera lo de la foto, y se lo comentara entre risas, o con una cara de decepción que rompía aún más su corazón.

Sus amigos habían estado muy pendientes de ella, preguntándole qué sucedió, si el erizo verde había hecho algo más, si ese beso fue dado con su permiso...su amigo Exe le había preguntado si quería ir a su casa esa tarde, para hablar de las cosas, o para que se sintiera acompañada y tranquila, pero ella lo rechazó. Sólo quería encontrar a Kaito.

Nada más llegar a casa, Akari cogió el móvil, y llamó a lo que había sido el hombre que amaba, una y otra vez, dejándole miles de llamadas que nunca respondió, mensajes grabados que nunca escuchó, y whatsapps que nunca leyó.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Kaito...?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Su móvil sonó una y otra vez, él sabía de quién eran esas llamadas y mensajes que fueron a parar al buzón, pero aun así, las ignoraba, porque sabía que si respondía...le haría mucho daño a ella. Muchísimo daño.

¿Pero no sería lo justo?, ella lo había destrozado. No había sabido nada de ella la tarde anterior, pensó que estaría haciendo los trabajos de clase, que quizás se había enfermado o que quería tener la tarde libre para ella sola...pero no. Claro que no.

Se le descompuso la cara al recibir aquella imagen. ¿Qué hacía aquel erizo verde asqueroso besando a su chica? Al principio pensó que él estaba aprovechándose de ella, que ella no quería hacerlo...pero se engañaba a si mismo. La cara de la eriza no era de desaprobación. Estaba disfrutando mientras sus lenguas chocaban una y otra vez. Aquel erizo la había dado placer.

Se quedó largo rato observando la imagen. "Ella no podría hacerme algo así. Ella me ama. A ella le dan asco los tipos como él. Debe ser un error."

Pero todos esos pensamientos que mantenían a su corazón esperanzado se rompieron al ver el fondo de la foto. Su casa. La casa de su chica. La casa de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. La casa de Akari.

Ese erizo no se aprovechó de ella. Ella le abrió la puerta...y seguramente algo más.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Al final, en su mente, sólo quedaba una palabra: Venganza.

Apagó el móvil mientras le daba una última calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos, y acto seguido, lo apagó restregándolo contra una moto, que se encontraba apoyada en una pared de un oscuro callejón. Oyó unas fuertes carcajadas, y después, unos pasos. Se acercaba alguien.

Al ver su preciosa y cara moto, echa pedazos, el erizo verde se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un grito de horror. Se acercó corriendo a ella, dispuesto a examinarla a fondo, pero algo le impidió avanzar más.

Un resistente hierro había impactado sin cuidado contra su espalda, haciendo que se quedara sin respiración por unos instantes, y cayera al suelo, desorientado.

Una sombra le dio la vuelta, y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo, mientras con la otra mano, sostenía el hierro, ensangrentado. Una voz fría como el hielo hizo eco en aquel callejón:

-Te enseñaré a no tocar a mi chica.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No podía sacar de su mente aquel beso. No entendía cómo había podido disfrutarlo tanto, teniendo en cuenta su situación. Aquel erizo seguía siendo un misterio para ella, y aun así...sentía algo por él. Y buscaba un nombre con el que llamar a aquella sensación. ¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? ¿Desesperación?  
Cada vez que el erizo estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que la rozaba o le sonreía...un fuego ardiente se encendía en su interior, algo que pensó que jamás le iba a suceder.

Miró la hora. Normalmente, el erizo ya le habría llevado algo de comer. ¿Por qué se retrasaba tanto?

No se lo pensó demasiado, y se levantó para ir en su busca. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y bajó las escaleras. Pensó en buscarlo primero en la cocina, pero no hizo falta. Encontró a su príncipe acostado en el sofá, durmiendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dormido se veía...mucho más tierno.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y se sentó con cuidado a su lado para mirarlo. Apartó suavemente el flequillo de sus ojos, y al hacerlo, el erizo reaccionó, agarrando su muñeca, y tirando de ella, acostándola a su lado.

El rostro de Aqua se tornó de un color rojizo, podía sentir el aliento del erizo golpear su rostro, de nuevo. Notó cómo sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y la pegaban más a él. Ese erizo la iba a matar algún día.

-¿Por qué has bajado...?-Preguntó entonces el erizo, entornando uno de sus profundos ojos azules.

-Porque...me extrañó que no subieras...con la comida...-La voz de Aqua la traicionó.

-Pensaba que no querrías verme después de lo de ayer...-Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del erizo mientras hablaba, haciendo que el fuego interior de la pegaso se empezara a descontrolar. Sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando del beso.

-Mira...-Acabó hablando él.-No voy a pedirte perdón por aquello...porque lo hice a propósito...y me gustó. Así que no me arrepiento.

La pegaso se quedó sin habla.

-Bueno, será mejor que me ponga con la comida.-Sonrió el erizo-Aunque tus besos saben mejor.-Sentenció, y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a una desorientada y acalorada pegaso en el sofá.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-No me vengas con chorradas, ¿por qué el puto trabajo es tan difícil?

-Esa boca...-Sonrió el erizo de ojos violetas.-No es difícil, se trata de comprenderlo.

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas...pues compréndelo tú primero, y luego me explicas.-La gata se reclinó en el asiento mientras hablaba, tener que hacer un trabajo con un profesor...la enojaba a niveles sobreterrestres. -Además, no sé para qué hacéis estos trabajos, si luego nadie los presenta.

-De hecho, esta mañana ya han presentado el primero.-Sonrió el erizo.

-¿Cómo?-La gata lo miró algo sorprendida.-¿Se han puesto petardos en los dedos o qué? ¿Quién ha sido?

-Dos alumnas aplicadas, lo que tú tendrías que ser.-Bromeó con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que la gata respondió con un quejido.

-¿Me lo explicas de una vez o te vas a pasar la tarde diciendo chistes malos, viejo? Si es así pillo la puerta a la de ya.

-Sí, será mejor que nos pongamos con esto...-Habló mientras desviaba la mirada que, accidentalmente, se había posado en las piernas cruzadas de la gata.-Empecemos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La eriza de cabello castaño le había preguntado varias veces a su hermano dorado por su amiga la pegaso, pero él no respondía, siempre ponía una excusa o cambiaba de tema.

Hoy ni siquiera había vuelto a casa después del instituto, cosa que la había preocupado bastante.No podía quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados, así que decidió desobedecer las órdenes de sus hermanos, y salió a buscarlo.

No tenía móvil, así que la eriza deambuló por todos lados, confiando en la suerte para encontrar a su hermano, y no a alguien indeseado.

Pasaban las horas, y Astro no aparecía. Buscó por todas partes, y miró una segunda vez en los lugares que él solía frecuentar. Ya cansada, y a punto de rendirse, decidió echar un último vistazo en un lugar: El prado.

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar al prado, y con el pecho subiendo y bajando por el cansancio, se dispuso a buscar a su hermano. En el claro, el lugar dónde había visto por primera vez al erizo morado, encontró a su hermano. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo, y dio unos pasos hacia él, pero al momento se detuvo, congelada. Al lado de su hermano, había sentada una gata...con la que hablaba animadamente. "¿Es una amiga de Astro?" Se preguntaba inocentemente la eriza, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver cómo la gata se sonrojaba y su hermano procedía a tomarle la mano. El erizo apartó el cabello del rostro de la gata, y la eriza no se quedó a mirar.

Corrió hacia el sentido contrario, mientras en su cabeza el puzzle empezaba a encajar.

En la parte más oscura del prado, la niña tropezó. Tardó unos segundos en moverse, se sentó, y descubrió unos raspones en sus rodillas, con abundante sangre. Se mordió el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas, y desvió la mirada hacia el culpable de su caída.

Descubrió una especie de pelota gigante, que tenía...una melena morada...y sangre a su alrededor, que no era suya.

Tragó saliva, y se levantó lentamente, para acercarse a aquella especie de pelota. Le dio un suave empujón, haciéndola rodar. Se llevó las manos a la boca y retrocedió lentamente.

-¿M-Mina...?

**Sonic, Amy, Tikal...(c) SEGA**

**Astro, Arely, Sekushi...(c) Sonamyfanlove**

**Aqua...(c) BlueRosePegasus**

**Exe...(c) sonicx147**

**Akari © Terai-Pss**

**Kevin © 0Pablo1**

**Melody © KarinaTiburnom**

**Shiro © Joey Vinsmoke**

**Shatsu, Claudia, Kaito...(c) AmyRoseFanGirl (Me)**

**Lo de siempre, cada 5 reviews nuevo capítulo :3 Gracias! ~**


End file.
